Episode 7 Rewrite: A What If Scenario
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: What if I was allowed to do a remake of the Sequel Trilogy? This is the basic plot and story for those movies. Hopefully, I will tell a story that is both exciting and fun, and that might make a bit more sense. No Mega-Death Star in this one and I'll try and make the story and plot a bit more plausible. So have a look if you like and leave a comment if you hate or love it!
1. Chapter 1

_Right, here we go again. Another installment of my What If scenario, if I was allowed to make my own version of a Star Wars movie. This time it is Episode 7 that gets rewritten. A couple of key things; no Mega-Death Star, because god damn that is a terrible idea, and I'll try and give Phasma a reason to actually exist in the movie. So if you enjoy it, or hate, why not leave a comment. Anyways, lets get on with the show!_

 _A Force Awakens rewrite_

 **Star Wars Episode 7**

 **The Force Awakens**

 _Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and is only held back by the NEW REPUBLIC._

 _With the support of the Republic, General Leia Organa leads the brave RESISTANCE deep behind the borders of the First Order. Desperate to destroy the First Order, Leia is committed to finding Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice in the galaxy._

 _Leia has sent a trusted friend on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally is said to have a clue to Luke's whereabouts…_

A large Star Destroyer enters orbit of Jakku. Several smaller troop-transports leaves the larger vessel and heads for the surface. Onboard, Storm Troopers stand ready enter the fray.

On the desert surface, BB-8 spots the incoming ships and hurries towards a small village. Inside one of the huts, sits Admiral Wedge Antilles, Captain Poe Dameron and Lor San Tekka ( heavily modified with cybernetics ).

San Tekka holds up a small computer-stick. "This contains all you need" he says and hands it to Wedge.

Wedge looks at the stick for a moment. "And you are sure he went there?"

San Tekka smiles. "After all the trouble we went through to complete this map, he had no other choice."

Wedge smiles. "The general will be pleased to hear about this. You've given us all hope."

"Hope" San Tekka chuckles. "You still need to convince Skywalker to come back with you."

BB-8 crashes in and beeps frantically.

"The First Order" Poe Dameron says and they all turn serious.

They get outside and Poe uses a pair of magnoculars and spots the incoming enemy ships.

Poe turns to San Tekka. "You gotta hide."

"You need to leave" San Tekka says. "Go, we will keep them busy."

"Be careful" Wedge tells San Tekka and then turns to Poe. "Come on, let's go!"

Poe, Wedge and BB-8 hurry towards their ship. That's when blaster-rounds starts raining in over the village, the troop-transports firing from afar as they close in. Poe and Wedge are forced to duck into cover. All around them the villagers prepare for battle. The troop-transports lands and unloads dozens and dozens of stormtroopers. Poe and Wedge makes a run for it, but Wedge gets shot and falls over dead. Poe finds the computer-stick and he and BB-8 runs for the shuttle. They get onboard and start up the ship, but stormtroopers open fire with heavy weapons and damage the engines.

"They took out the engines!" Poe says and he and BB-8 leaves the ship, Poe armed with a blaster. "Here, take this!" Poe says and gives BB-8 the computer-stick. "It's safer with you than with me. Go! Get as far away from here as you can." But BB-8 hesitates. "Go! I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you. Get out of here!"

BB-8 hurries to leave the village. Poe runs back to the fighting and starts shooting. One of the stormtroopers shot gets dragged into cover by a comrade; he's holding his hand over the bleeding wound, reaches out to his friend and smears blood on his helmet ( FN-2187 ). As the wounded stormtrooper dies, FN-2187 gets back on his feet and in shock looks around at the fighting; houses are torched with flamethrowers, civilians are shot dead when they are unarmed and have surrendered. Other civilians are rounded up and brought together as the fighting dies out.

San Tekka is held by two stormtroopers when a stormtrooper wearing chromed armor and a cloak walks up to him ( Phasma of course ). Poe sneaks into cover and watches.

"Lor San Tekka" Phasma says. "Notorious mercenary and bounty-hunter."

"That was long ago" San Tekka says. "Now I am only a humble merchant, selling minerals and ore."

Phasma takes a look around. "Your friends are very well armed for simple merchants."

"Can't be too careful" San Tekka says. "So many bandits and brigands running around the galaxy these days."

"Your insolence will only give you grief" Phasma says.

"I don't fear you" San Tekka replies.

"It's not me you should worry about" Phasma says.

San Tekka, and Poe, spots the incoming shuttle. Large, black and bat-like in appearance. As it lands, its wings fold up and a ramp extends. Kylo Ren, followed by two stormtroopers, exits the shuttle. Kylo walks up to San Tekka.

"Look how old you've become" Kylo says.

"Something far worse has happened to you" San Tekka replies.

"We've tracked a Republic shuttle to this planet" Kylo says.

At that point, two stormtroopers comes dragging Wedges body and places it next to Kylo Ren.

"Admiral Antilles" Kylo says, "of the Republic navy. Why did he come here?"

"I don't know" San Tekka says. "Never seen him before."

"I think you have" Kylo says.

"I do remember you in your youth" San Tekka tells Kylo. "Before you called yourself Kylo Ren. Before you turned to the Dark Side. You may try, but you can never run from the truth about your family."

"You're so right" Kylo says, ignites his cross-guard lightsaber and cuts down San Tekka in cold blood.

Poe can't sit idle any more and fires his gun at Kylo. Kylo instantly deflects the shot to the side with his lightsaber and reaches out with his hand, Force choking Poe, forcing him down on his knees, gasping for air. Two stormtroopers runs over and hits Poe with their guns and then drags him along on over to Kylo and Phasma. Here, they violently search him and then push him to the ground.

"Nothing, sir" the stormtroopers says.

Kylo kneels and looks at Poe.

Poe looks at Phasma and then at Kylo. "So who talks first? You talk first?"

"The old man gave you something" Kylo says.

"It's just very hard to understand you, with all the apparatus" Poe says.

Kylo stands up and turns to Phasma. "Put him onboard" and turns to head for his shuttle.

"Sir" Phasma says. "The villagers?"

Kylo barely stops to think. "Kill them all."

Kylo moves on. Poe can only watch as he is dragged along by stormtroopers as the rest of the First Order soldiers round up the civilians and surround them.

Phasma looks on. "On my command… Fire!"

The stormtroopers open fire and guns down all the civilians. Every stormtrooper except for FN2187 with the smeared helmet. He takes aim, but then lowers the weapon, just watching the unarmed civilians getting slaughtered.

"FN-2187, why aren't you firing?!" an officer, wearing stormtrooper armor and a red shoulder-pad, asks.

"I… uh… The gun… it's jammed, sir" FN-2187 says.

"Alright" the officer says. "Submit your gun for inspection once we get back to the ship."

"Yes, sir" FN-2187 says.

At Poes and Wedges shuttle, a stormtrooper runs out and joins others.

"It's clear. Nothing here, go ahead" the stormtrooper says.

Another stormtrooper throws in a grenade into the shuttle and the troopers runs away. Shortly afterwards, the shuttle is blown apart.

* * *

BB-8 turns around as the First Order ships takes to the skies. He rolls up on a sandy ridge and sees the burning village in the distance. Making sad noises, he continues to increase distance to the village.

* * *

Kylo Rens shuttle, followed by the troop-transports fly in towards the giant Star Destroyer in orbit. The troop-transports enter a huge hangar-bay and lands; as the troops disembark, Poe Dameron is escorted off as well, wearing shackles. Being pushed along, Poe gets a bit upset.

"All right, all right!"

FN-2187 watches as Poe is escorted away. He turns and heads back into the troop-transports where he removes his helmet; he is terrified and desperate, breathing heavily.

"FN-2187." FN-2187 turns around as Phasma enters the transport. "Who gave you permission to remove your helmet outside of barracks?"

"I'm sorry, captain" FN-2187 says and returns the helmet to its proper place.

"Return to your unit" Phasma says, "and submit a debrief on the mission."

"Yes, captain" FN-2187 says.

Phasma leaves the transports. FN-2187 leans up against the bulkhead and hangs his head.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So that is how I would open Episode 7. We get a bit more understanding of the politics of the galaxy. We get to know a bit more about Lor San Tekka and we get a sense of his importance. And Phasma gets a bit more fleshed out and is given a stronger introduction._


	2. Chapter 2

_Next follows the introduction to Rey and this doesn't need any changes I feel. So in this version, we are introduced to Rey exactly as in the original movie. She scavenges, sells her findings to Unkar Plutt, has her meal and comes across BB-8._

* * *

Poe Dameron is secured to a torture-chair onboard the Star Destroyer. He slowly wakes up and becomes aware of his surroundings. He is joined in the room by Kylo Ren.

"Why did the Republic send you here?" Kylo asks. "What did the old man give you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Poe says.

"Wedge Antilles, a New Republic admiral, just happens to show up on a planet deep within First Order controlled territory. And visits the village where Lor San Tekka is hiding. Quite a coincidence."

"If you say so."

"He gave you something" Kylo says. "What?"

"I'm telling you" Poe says, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We'll see" Kylo says.

Kylo reaches out with his hand at Poe's face, but never touches him. It is evident that Kylo is using the Force on Poe. Poe tries to resist, his face twisting with pain and discomfort. In the end, Poe lets out a frightening scream.

Kylo exits the torture-chamber and outside General Hux is waiting.

Kylo turns to Hux. "They came for a map that would lead them to Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Hux says. "Surely he must be dead by now."

"The map is in a droid. A BB-unit" Kylo says. "We can not let the Republic convince Skywalker to return from exile. We will find the map and I will kill Skywalker myself."

Hux nods. "Well then, if the droid is on Jakku we'll soon have it."

"I leave that to you" Kylo says and walks off.

Hux frowns, clearly hating Kylo Ren, and then walks off himself. A stormtrooper enters the torture-chamber now that Kylo and Hux have left and releases Poe from the chair but puts handcuffs on him instead.

"I would like to file a complaint with management" Poe says.

The stormtrooper drags Poe along. "Move it" he says and pushes Poe.

* * *

Poe is escorted at gunpoint down the corridors of the Star Destroyer. The stormtrooper pushes Poe into a narrow maintenance-compartment and then shove him up against the wall.

"Hey!" Poe says. "Easy!"

"Listen carefully" the stormtrooper says. "Do exactly as I say and I can get you out of here."

Poe looks at the stormtrooper with some disbelief. "What?"

The stormtrooper removes his helmet; it is FN-2187. "This is a rescue. I'm helping you escape. You're a pilot aren't you?"

"I can fly anything" Poe says. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do" FN-2187 says.

Poe smiles. "You need a pilot to get out of here."

"I need a pilot to get out of here" FN-2187 admits.

Poe grins. "Let's do this."

* * *

FN-2187 wears his helmet again, and Poe is handcuffed to keep up appearance. They enter a large hangar-bay and FN-2187 takes them to a shuttle. Poe inspects the shuttle.

"We'll never outfly them in that thing" Poe says.

"Look, we have not much time" FN-2187 says. "We gotto go, now."

They get onboard and removes the handcuffs and Poe gets in the pilot-seat and FN-2187 gets in the co-pilot seat next to him.

"It wont take long for them to figure out somethings wrong" Poe says. "Can you shot?"

"Blasters I can" FN-2187 says.

"Alright. Same principle" Poe says while he starts up the shuttle. "Use the toggle on the left to switch between cannons. You should be able to remote-control the aft-turret. Use the sight on the right to aim, triggers to fire."

FN-2187 looks over his controls. "This is very complicated."

The shuttle takes off, but doesn't get very far since it is connected to fuel-lines.

"Why aren't we moving?!" FN-2187 asks.

"Just a minor setback" Poe says. "Nothing to worry about. I can fix this."

In the control-room overlooking the hangar-bay, a young lieutenant turns to a superior officer.

"Sir, we have an unsanctioned departure from bay two."

The officer walks up and looks out the windows of the control-room. "What are they doing? Disable that shuttle, now!"

A unit of stormtroopers hurry into the hangar-bay and begin to set up two heavy repeating blaster-cannons.

"Take out those troopers!" Poe says and points.

FN-2187 tries to operate the gunnery-controls and opens fire. The forward-turret on the shuttle fires wildly all over the place, killing the stormtroopers by chance, ripping the hangar-bay apart.

In the hangar-bay control-room, the superior officer turns around. "Inform General Hux! Destroy that shuttle!"

At that point, the control-room gets blasted to pieces by a salvo from FN-2187. FN-2187 keeps blasting and eventually blasts the fuel-depot and cuts the fuel-line, allowing the shuttle to fly off.

"There we go!" Poe says as he gains control over the shuttle.

The shuttle exits the Star Destroyer at full speed.

* * *

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, a lieutenant turns to face General Hux. "Turbo-lasers are locked on, sir."

"Hold your fire" Hux says. "We need that Republic pilot alive. Deploy fighters and disable them. Ready tractor-beams to bring them back onboard."

"General Hux" Kylo Ren says as he enters the bridge. "Is it the Republic pilot?"

"Yes" Hux says. "And he had help, from one of our own. We're checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was."

* * *

In the shuttle, FN-2187 spots something on the scanners. "Multiple contacts coming up behind us."

"TIE Fighters" Poe says. "Power up the guns."

"Got it" FN-2187 says.

"What's your name, anyway?" Poe asks.

"FN-2187."

"What?"

"It's the only one they ever gave me."

"Well I aint using it" Poe says. "FN, huh? Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn. That alright with you?"

"Finn?" FN-2187 says and tries out the name. "Yeah, I like that."

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron."

"Good to meet you, Poe."

"Good to meet you too, Finn. Now stay sharp 'cos here they come!"

Four TIE Fighters ( more akin to Tie Phantoms than anything else ) catch up and opens fire with their blasters while the shuttle tries to evade the incoming fire. The shuttle returns fire sporadically from its rear turret. Eventually, the shuttle manage to gun down one of the Tie Fighters.

"I got one!" Finn says with excitement.

"I saw it" Poe smiles. "Nice shot."

"I can only hold them off our backs for so long" Finn says. "How long until the hyperdrive is ready?"

"Not anytime soon" Poe replies.

"What?" Finn says in disbelief. "Where are you going?"

"We're going back to Jakku" Poe says. "That's where."

"No, no, no!" Finn growls. "We can't go back to Jakku! We need to get out of this system!"

The shuttle takes some hits and Finn begins to fire back again while Poe evades as best he can.

"I got to get my droid before the First Order does" Poe says.

Finn cant believe it. "A droid?!"

"That's right" Poe says. "He's a BB-unit. Orange and white. It's one of a kind."

"I don't care what color he is!" Finn argues. "No droid is that important!"

"This one is, pal" Poe says.

Finn shakes his head. "We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can! We go back to Jakku, we die!"

"That droid's got a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker!" Poe explains.

Finn can believe it. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

At that point, they take several hits and spin out of control. The three TIE's veers off as the remains of the shuttle hits atmosphere and begins to burn up.

* * *

On the Star Destroyer, General Hux and Captain Phasma watch a holographic projection detailing FN-2187's service-records.

"During the debriefing" Phasma says, "it was discovered that FN-2187's blaster was functioning properly. He had deliberately not fired a single shot during the engagement. After the evaluation, he was sent to reconditioning."

"No prior signs of non-conformity?" Hux asks.

"This was his first offense" Phasma says. "His results during training suggested he would perform better than most stormtroopers and quickly earn promotions. I personally had him assigned to my division because of this. There was nothing to suggest that he would turn against us."

An officer walks up to Hux. "General, they have been hit."

"Destroyed?" Hux asks.

"Disabled" the officer explains. "They were heading back for Jakku. They are currently crashing through the atmosphere."

"They were going back for the droid" Hux says and then turns to Phasma. "Send a squad to the wreckage. See to it personally, captain."

"Yes, sir" Phasma says and turns to leave.

* * *

Finn wakes up, secured to his co-pilots seat; a large parachute stretching out behind him. He disconnects himself from the chair and as he spots a large plume of smoke, he heads for it. Behind a large sand-dune, he finds the burning wreckage of the shuttle.

"Poe!" Finn calls out and runs for the shuttle. "Poe!"

Finn climbs inside the burning wreckage but the flames and smoke stop him from going anywhere. He picks up Poe's jacket and runs back out. He backs away from the burning shuttle and looks on is despair, unable to do anything. He hears a sound and looks up, spotting a First Order troop-transport in the sky. Finn hurries and runs away, fleeing in panic. Finn throws himself over the ridge of a sand-dune, crawls into hiding and peeks back at the burning wreck. The First Order transport lands and stormtroopers disembark, together with Phasma. Finn crawls out of sight and once the stormtroopers cant see him, he begins to run.

Finn walks through the deserts of Jakku, removing his stormtrooper armor a piece at a time, finding shade beneath Poe's jacket. After some time, exhausted and parched, Finn climbs a dune and looks out over a valley and spots a small settlement; Niima Outpost.

* * *

Rey enters Niima Outpost and helps BB-8 down from her speeder. "Don't give up" she says. "He still might show up, whoever it is you're waiting for. Mister Classified. Believe me, I know all about waiting." BB-8 chirps and beeps. "For my family" Rey replies, indicating BB-8's question. "They'll be back, one day." She tries a smile but it is awkward. "Come on" she says and she and BB-8 head for Unkar Plutt.

Rey and BB-8 step up to Unkar Plutt and Rey places mechanical pieces on his counter. Unkar Plutt eyes the pieces, but also BB-8.

"These pieces are worth" Unkar says and thinks, "let me see here… one half portion."

"Last week they were half a portion each!" Rey says a bit angrily.

Unkar scratches his chin. "What about the droid?"

"What about him?"

"I'll pay for him" Unkar says.

BB-8 backs off a few inches. Rey can't help but consider the offer.

"Sixty portions" Unkar says and piles the rations on the counter.

Rey cant believe the amount of food offered her. BB-8 beeps desperately and Rey looks down on him. Looking between the food and the droid, she finally gives Unkar her response.

"Actually" she says, "the droid is not for sale." Rey grabs her half-portion for the parts and she and BB-8 leaves.

Unkar picks up a communicator. "Follow the girl and get that droid!" He then slams the service-window shut.

* * *

Finn enters Niima Outpost, desperately looking for water as he stumbles through the settlement. Eventually, he comes across a large pool of water where a massive Happabore is drinking. Finn ignores the huge hippo-like creature and runs up to the pool and drinks. He is at first revolted by the water but thirst wins him over and he swallows down mouthfuls of the filthy water.

Not that far off, Rey and BB-8 are cut off by two thugs. One pulls a bag over BB-8 and the other grabs Rey. She begins to fight back and kicks, tearing down merchandize in the market.

The noise from the fighting catches Finns attention and he looks up and spots Rey and her attackers. He looks on as Rey manage to turn the fight around and relying on her staff to strike the thugs to the ground. Finn makes a face that tells us he's impressed. Rey removes the bag from BB-8 and Finn can't believe his eyes; a white and orange BB-unit! BB-8 is nervously looking around for threats when he suddenly spots Finn. BB-8 begins to beep frantically and Rey looks around and soon spots Finn as well. Finn doesn't understand what is going on.

Suddenly, Rey charges at Finn with her staff. Realizing he is the target, Finn turns and runs, chased through the market by an enraged Rey! He makes a couple of tight turns to lose her, but then, out of nowhere, he gets hit over the head by Rey and her staff. Finn lands hard in the sand and as he looks up, Rey is aiming the staff at him threateningly.

"What's your hurry, thief?!" Rey snarls.

"What? Thief?!" Finn says, not knowing what is going on.

BB-8 rolls up to Finn and extends a small robotic arm and sends an electrical shock at Finn.

"OW!" Finn reacts. "Hey!"

"The jacket!" Rey growls. "This droid says you stole it!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Finn defends but gets zapped by BB-8 again. "OW! Stop it!"

"Where'd you get it?" Rey demands. "It belongs to his master."

Finn looks at the droid and connects the dots. "It belonged to Poe Dameron" he then says. "That was his name, right?" Finn asks BB-8. "He was captured, by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed." Finn then sighs. "Poe didn't make it." BB-8 hangs his head and rolls off, obviously depressed. "I tried to help him" Finn says. "I'm sorry."

But it doesn't help. BB-8 can't be cheered up. Finn gets back on his feet. Rey looks at BB-8 and then at Finn.

"You fought against the First Order?" Rey then asks. "Are you with the Resistance?"

Finn looks at her for a brief moment. "Yes… Yes, I am."

Rey is a bit awestruck. "I've never met a Resistance fighter before."

Finn hushes Rey. "Not so loud. You never know who is listening. The First Order has spies everywhere."

They walk off and find a quiet spot.

"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission" Rey then says, whispering. "He has to get back to your base."

Finn looks at the depressed droid. "He's carrying a map. A very important map."

"What kind of map?" Rey asks.

"Apparently" Finn says, "it's a map that reveals the location of Luke Skywalker."

Rey can't believe it. "Skywalker?" she says. " _The_ Skywalker who killed Darth Vader, destroyed the Death Star and defeated the Galactic Empire?!"

Finn shrugs his shoulders. "Apparently" he says.

"I thought he was just a myth" Rey says, still not believing it.

BB-8 rolls up to them, beeping desperately.

"What is it?" Finn asks.

Rey follows BB-8 and Finn runs after them. They stop when the have a clear view of Unkar Plutt, standing in front of a First Order troop-transport, talking to Phasma. Unkar points at the market-place. Phasma gives a hand-signal and the stormtroopers hurry towards the marketplace.

"We gotto go!" Finn says and grabs Rey by the hand and drag her with him.

"What are you doing?!" Rey asks as she is dragged along.

"Come on!" Finn tells her.

Finn and Rey, holding hands, and BB-8 hurry through Niima Outpost. It does not take long before they are spotted by stormtroopers who begin to fire at them.

"Let go of me!" Rey yells.

"No, we gotta move!" Finn replies.

Rey pulls her hand free. "I know how to run without you holding my hand! BB-8, stay close! This way!" Rey takes the lead and guides the other two through Niima Outpost.

"Come on, BB-8!" Finn says and runs after Rey, closely followed by BB-8.

Running through a tent, as they come out on the far side, they spot the First Order troop-transport hovering in the air. They hurry out of the way in the last second as the transport opens fire, blasting the market. The transport fires time and time again, and eventually our heroes get caught in one of the explosions and are thrown to the ground. Rey shakes her head as she wakes up, she spots Finn knocked unconscious and runs over to him.

"Hey!" she calls out and shakes Finn.

Finn wakes up and looks around. Then he looks at Rey. "Are you alright?"

Rey is clearly taken by the question. "Yeah" she says with a smile.

Finn looks around and spots stormtroopers closing in on them.

"We have to go!" Finn says and grabs Reys hand once more as he begins to run, dragging her with him.

"Let go of my hand!" Rey growls and pulls free. "Follow me!" she then says and Finn and BB-8 follow Rey through the market.

They leave the market behind and run out on a large flat where several ships have landed. Phasma spots them running with BB-8 following them.

"They are trying to escape" Phasma says. "Destroy those ships."

Rey, Finn and BB-8 run out among the parked starships, when the troop-transport flies in over them and guns down one of the landed ships.

"We can't outrun them!" Finn calls out.

Rey points up ahead at a ship with four massive engines. "We might in that quad-jumper!"

Another ship gets blown up not far from them.

"We need a pilot!" Finn says as they run.

"We've got one!" Rey tells him.

"You?!" Finn says, a bit in disbelief, and at the same time yet another ship gets shot to pieces. "What about that ship?!" he then says and points to a ship off-camera.

"That one's garbage!" Rey says and ignores it.

They have almost reached the so-called quad-jumper when it too gets blown up by incoming fire.

Coming to a halt, Rey turns to Finn. "The garbage will do!"

Our heroes runs on over to the garbage-ship, and of course, it is the Millennium Falcon! Rey points to a ladder that runs through the ship.

"The gunners position is up there!" she says and then runs to the cockpit. "Keep them off me while I get this thing running!"

Finn quickly climbs up the ladder and into the gun-pit and climbs into the gunners seat. The seat and the gun suddenly move to the left and Finn grabs the controls to just hang on. He then spots the First Order troop-transport coming towards them. In the cock-pit, Rey is flipping switches and starting up the Falcon; then she too spots the hostile ship.

"They're about to shoot at us!" Rey calls out. "You have to shoot them, now!"

Finn tries to get a hang on the controls and eventually steadies the gun on the troop-transports. He begins to fire, the first two volleys miss, but the third hits the troop-transports engines. The transport crashes into the ground and is wrecked! Finn lets out a cheer!

Phasma looks on as stormtroopers run over to the Falcon, firing their blasters. But the Falcon ignores the handheld blasters and takes off as Phasma watches. Unkar Plutt comes running as he watches the Falcon fly away.

"Hey! That ship is mine!" Unkar Plutt growls in anger.

Phasma speaks over the com-unit. "Send in the TIE Fighters."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So far the story is very much close to the actual movie, with only slight changes in events and dialogue. A big change is that First Order TIE's look more like Phantoms instead of the standard Fighters. And of course that Poe and Finn escaped in a shuttle instead of a fighter-craft. As we move on, there will be a big change on how Finn and Rey comes across Han and Chewie, but that is for a future chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_In the following update, Rey and Finn will run into Han and Chewie, and it will be a significantly different sequence of events in my version. So, let's get going!_

* * *

The Falcon flies off, heading for the sky. Rey is ecstatic, she is flying a spaceship and has escaped the enemy.

"You can come up here now" Rey says over the intercom. "They're not following us."

Finn says in the gun-pit. "Trust me. We're not out of this yet. There's a Star Destroyer in orbit, carrying two full wings of TIE Fighters. We need to reach orbit on the far side of the planet and then hyperspace the hell out of here."

"Let's just hope the hyperdrive works" Rey says. "This thing hasn't made a hyperspace-jump in years."

"Great" Finn says with a sigh. Then his tracking-systems come alive. "Incoming!"

Two TIE Fighters ( again, the Phantom'ish design ) fly in at full speed from above and open fire.

"Hang on!" Rey says and puts the Falcon through some tight maneuvers.

Finn tries his best to shoot the enemy fighters, but they are fast and maneuverable and in turn score hit after hit against the Falcon.

"We're losing shields fast!" Rey calls out.

"Fly low!" Finn tells her. "It confuses their tracking!"

The Falcon makes a sudden dive, so sudden it almost throws Finn out of his chair. Finn straps in as a precaution after this. Rey pulls on the controls and levels out right before hitting the ground, touching the ridge of a sand-dune. The two TIE Fighters follow, firing their guns.

"We need to find cover!" Finn says

"We'll get some!" Rey replies. "I hope" she then says to herself.

The Falcon makes a tight turn around a rocky ridge and flies low between the sand-dunes and eventually reaches the spaceship-graveyard. Scavengers look up as the Falcon and the two TIE's fly past at full speed, firing their guns. Rey pilots the Falcon through the crashed ships in the graveyard. Finn eases down on the firing and instead tries to find the best shot.

"Come on" he says, tracking a TIE with his targeting-system. "Come on."

He gets a clear shot and takes it, hitting the TIE with a couple of salvos, forcing the fighter-craft to burst into flames and crash.

"Got one!" Finn yells with excitement.

"Nice shot!" Rey tells him.

Finn cant hold back a smile. "I'm getting pretty good at this."

As the burning TIE hits the ground, it takes only a few moments before scavengers rush up to it to claim the loot. Meanwhile, the Falcon flies along the wreck of an old imperial Star Destroyer, dangerously close, followed by the last TIE Fighter. The TIE opens fire, hits the Falcon, including the top-turret. Finn holds his hands up to cover his face as sparks fly around in the gun-pit. Finn unstraps himself and throws himself out of the gun-pit only seconds before another salvo from the TIE blows the turret apart. An airlock seals the dorsal gun-pit off from the rest of the ship and Finn tumbles down the ladder until he lands in the ventral gun-pit. The Falcon rocks a couple of times as it gets hit again and again.

"The dorsal gun-mount is destroyed" Finn says as he climbs into the chair of the belly-mounted gun. "He's gonna stay above us where I cant get to him. We need to get him behind us somehow where I can get a shot at him."

"Ok" Rey says. "Get ready!"

"Ok" Finn says as he swings his turret around. "For what?" he then asks.

The Falcon turns and flies into the wreck of a crashed Super Star Destroyer, entering it via the massive engines. The TIE Fighter follows, guns blazing. As the two ships fly through the tight confines of the interior of the Super Star Destroyer, they narrowly escape catastrophe time and time again. Finn fires his guns at the following TIE, but misses as both ships constantly zig and zag to avoid hitting the wrecked Super Star Destroyer.

"I cant get a clear shot!" Finn calls out.

Rey takes the Falcon through a sudden and tight turn, exiting the Super Star Destroyer, arch upwards and flips the Falcon around, allowing Finn to see the exterior of the Super Star Destroyer.

"Aim for the big hole!" Rey shouts.

And Finn spots the TIE Fighter exiting. Finn opens fire, trails the fighter-craft while firing and in the end guns it down, the TIE exploding and crashing. Finn howls with excitement. The Falcon blasts off towards the clouds and eventually leaves Jakku behind, flying through space.

Finn climbs up the ladder and runs through the Falcon and finds Rey in the cock-pit. Rey gets out of the chair and they embrace, smiling wide.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" Finn asks her.

Rey shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I've only flown this ship a couple of times when Unkar needed to transport cargo to larger ships in orbit."

"Well, you have a natural talent for it" Finn smiles and they sit down in the pilot-seat and co-pilot-seat.

"You weren't so bad yourself" Rey says. "That was some pretty good shooting back there. I guess you've seen a lot of action in the Resistance?"

Finn nods. "Yeah… I've seen my fair share."

BB-8 enters the cockpit and beeps and chirps.

"You'll be ok" Rey tells the droid. "He's with the Resistance. He's going to get you home. We both will." Rey then realize something and turns to Finn. "I don't even know your name."

"Finn. What's yours?"

"I'm Rey."

They smile at each other. BB-8 looks between them and beeps a bit angrily, as if their emotions are getting in the way of his mission. They are all interrupted when the cockpit signals something.

"The hyperdrive-motivator is ready" Rey says as she takes control of the ship once more. "But we only have fuel for a short jump."

"The Rathtar-system is not far off" Finn says. "We stopped by there before we continued to Jakku. There's a trading-outpost there where we can refuel."

"Alright" Rey says. "Plotting course."

A few moments later and the Falcon makes the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

Kylo Ren is standing on the bridge of the Star Destroyer and is looking out at the stars through the viewports. A lieutenant walks over to him.

"Sir. Captain Phasma reports that we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku." Kylo turns to look at the lieutenant. The officer swallows. "The droid escaped capture onboard a stolen Corellian freighter. YT-1300 class."

"The droid" Kylo says, "stole a freighter?"

"Not exactly, sir" the officer says. "It had help." Kylo stands silent, causing the officer to sweat. "We have no confirmation, but we believe that FN-2187 might have helped in the escape…"

Kylo turns and punches a console, shattering its display with his fist, sparks flying. Kylo breaths, trying to calm down.

"Anything else?" Kylo then asks over his shoulder.

The lieutenant hesitates at first. "The two were accompanied by a girl…"

Kylo reaches out with his hand and the lieutenant is violently pulled by the Force towards Kylo Ren until he ends up with his throat in Kylos grip.

"What girl?!" Kylo growls.

* * *

The Millenium Falcon flies through hyperspace. Inside, Rey and Finn run up to a floorplating.

"Help me with this" Rey says and they both grab the plating and pull it to the side.

Finn watches as Rey climbs down into the maintenance-shaft. "How bad is it?"

"It's the motivator" Rey says. "Grab me a Harris-wrench. Check in there" she says and points across the room.

Finn searches through some tools and then throws a wrench to Rey who disappears into the maintenance-shaft again.

"Can you fix it?" Finn wonders.

"Pilex driver" Rey says and Finn goes through the tools and hands Rey the driver. "Yeah, I can fix it" she says as she climbs down. "But we're spending fuel like hell. I'm not sure how many fuel-cells we'll have to replace or how many new ones we can afford. It all depends on how far it is to the Resistance base." She climbs back up. "So how far is it?"

"What?" Finn says.

"To your base?" Rey says. "Where is it?" she adds, reaches for another tool and climbs back down.

Finn turns to BB-8. "Listen, you have to tell her where that base is. I'm not with the Resistance, I'm just a guy trying to get away from the First Order." BB-8 backs away and is not impressed. "Look, tell you what; I promise I will take you to your friends first before I do anything else. Deal?"

"So?" Rey says as she pops her head up once more.

Finn turns to BB-8. "Go on, little guy. Tell her."

BB-8 looks between Rey and Finn, Rey and Finn. Then eventually beeps and chirps.

"The Ileenium system?!" Rey says and ducks back down.

"Yeah, the Ileenium system" Finn says confidently. "That's the one."

Finn smiles and gives BB-8 a thumbs up and BB-8 in turn quickly extends a small welding-torch and ignites the small flame, mimicking the thumbs-up.

Finn thinks out loud to himself. "The Ileenium system? Cheeky bastards" he says and seems a bit impressed by the choice of location where the Resistance has placed their secret hideout.

"I need bonding-tape" Rey says as she sticks her head out of the floor again.

Finn starts looking for the tape. "The Ileenium system is three sectors aways" he says while he searches. "How much fuel do we need?"

Rey nods. "Twelve fuel-cells should do it" she says. "But we still have nothing to trade with. Nothing of value onboard." Finn holds up a roll of tape. "No, not that one." Finn keeps searching. "No. No. No. No" Rey repeats. "The one I'm pointing at. No. No. No! Look, if I don't patch it up, the propulsion-tank will overflow and will flood the ship with poisonous gas!"

BB-8 rolls over and dips his head next to the bonding-tape and Finn picks it up. "This?!"

"Yes!" Rey says and Finn throws her the bonding-tape.

Within moments, the alarm and flashing lights quiet down and stop flashing. Rey climbs back out and takes a second to catch her breath and calm down.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Finn says and smiles, truly impressed.

Rey shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I've just always had a knack for fixing things. And when it comes to flying, I just trust my gut feeling, that's all. I guess I can't explain it."

A noise sounds across the Falcon and they hurry to the cockpit and sit down.

"Now what?" Finn says.

Rey smiles. "We're coming up on the Rathtar system" she says and manages the controls.

* * *

The Falcon exits hyperspace and flies in towards a large blue gas-giant, surrounded by hundreds of moons. In orbit of the gas-giant is a massive space-station that looks like it predates the Galactic Empire by decades, maybe even centuries.

"Ponemah Terminal" Finn says. "This place is so full of crooks, not even the First Order tries to maintain the law here."

Rey looks in awe at the station as they fly in closer, hundreds of other ships are heading to and away from the space-station. The Falcon flies up to the station, lands on a landing-pad that then retracts into a hangar-bay; once inside, the massive airlock closes. Finn and Rey prepare themselves to step outside the Falcon, adjusting their clothes and belts. Finn puts a backpack on.

"Watch your step" Finn says. "The First Order only visits this place in force and when they absolutely needs to. These people will rob you blind unless you can threaten to kill them and make them believe it."

"You've been here often?" Rey asks.

"Once" Finn admits. "Saw three stormtroopers get beaten up by an angry mob."

"Why hasn't the First Order blasted this place out of orbit yet?" Rey wonders.

Finn shakes his head. "Powerful people make a lot of money from the business conducted here. Powerful people that help the First Order maintain power."

"Sounds like a prime target for the Resistance" Rey then says.

"Rumor has it that the Resistance buys weapons through this place" Finn explains. "So I don't think the Resistance will attack this place anytime soon."

Finn hits the controls next to the airlock and the door slides open. Finn and Rey are knocked to the ground by a violent Wookie that charges inside and aims a crossbow-blaster at them and roars. Both Finn and Rey crawl up to the wall with their hands in the air.

"Don't shoot!" Finn says desperately.

A man steps inside and places himself next to the Wookie. Old and grey, he has the look of a brazen rogue and a handsome scoundrel. He looks around the ships interior and smiles. Obviously, they are Chewie and Han Solo.

"Chewie… we're home" Han says and sighs with a big smile. He then turns to the two captives. "Where are the others? Where's the pilot?"

"There are no others" Rey says. "I'm the pilot."

Han looks at the girl in disbelief. "You?"

Chewie growls and snarls.

"No, it's true" Rey says as she looks at Chewie and then at Han. "We're the only ones onboard."

Finn glances at Rey. "You can understand that thing?"

"And that thing can understand you too" Han says, "so watch it. Get on your feet."

Rey and Finn get on their feet, Chewie constantly aiming his gun at them.

"Where'd you get this ship?" Han then asks, looking around the interior of the Falcon.

"Niima Outpost" Rey says.

Han turns around and looks at her in disbelief. "On Jakku?! That junkyard?!" Han then turns to Chewie. "At least Lando was right that we should have checked the Western Reaches." Han then turns back to Rey. "Who had it? Ducain?"

"I took it from Unkar Plutt" Rey says. "He stole it from the Irving Boys who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me!" Han says a bit angrily. "Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good."

Rey can't really believe it. "This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?!"

"I used to be" Han says as he walks off to inspect the ship.

Finn recognizes the name. "Han Solo? The Rebellion general?"

"No, the smuggler!" Rey says, fan-stricken to have run into the famous outlaw.

Finn turns to Chewie. "Wasn't he a war-hero?"

Chewie shrugs and replies in a way that sounds like _Yeah, I guess, kinda_.

Rey follows Han a couple of steps and calls down the corridor. "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs?!" she says and cant believe she is standing in the most famous ship in the galaxy.

Han steps into the cockpit and shouts back. "Twelve!" He then sneers, "Fourteen" and shakes his head. Han studies the cockpit, smiles and truly feels at home once more. Checking a display on the engineering-console, he truly turns upset and annoyed. "Hey! Some moof-milking nerf-herder has put a compressor on the ignition-line!" He growls as he makes it back to the lounge-area where Chewie, Finn and Rey are at.

"Unkar Plutt did" Rey says. "I thought it was a mistake too. Puts too much stress on the hyperdrive."

"On the hyperdrive." Han and Rey speak the words simultaneously and Han eyes the girl, a bit impressed by her knowledge. He then turns to Chewie. "Chewie, kick them off the ship and keep them out. I'll go and get the fuel-cells from the other ship transported over here."

"Wait! No!" Rey says as Chewie grabs Finn by the collar. "We need your help."

"My help?" Han says, a bit surprised.

Rey nods. "This droid has to get to the Resistance as soon as possible."

"He's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker" Finn says.

Han turns around, stunned. Chewie lets go of Finn and looks at Han.

Finn looks at Han. "You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him."

Han sighs. "Yeah. I knew him. I knew Luke."

* * *

They all walk through the crowded indoor streets/hallways of the station as they exit the hangar-bay. Hundreds of aliens are represented, food is cooked on the streets, merchandize is sold to the highest bidder, everyone carries a gun or a knife or a sword or an even bigger gun.

"So what happened?" Rey asks. "Why did he leave?"

"Things got complicated" Han says, not really wanting to talk about it. "That's all you need to know. Right now we need to fuel up the Falcon. Chewie and me got a small freighter across the station. We need to move the fuel-cells to the Falcon and then we'll be ready to go."

"So you'll help us?" Rey then asks a bit hopeful.

"I didn't say that" Han points out. "I'll take you as far as Trillia. Then I'm leaving First Order space quicker than a Hutt earns a profit."

Speaking of Hutts, everyone on the street makes way for a large entourage of people, guards pushing people to the side, as a Hutt situated on a large hovering platform moves down the street, the Hutt smoking a water-pipe and eating small toads kept in a bowl.

"They run the show here at Ponemah Terminal" Han explains. "That's why the First Order doesn't dare attack this place. The Hutts would send every pirate in the galaxy against them."

They continue through the wretched hive of scum and villainy until they enter a hangar-bay where a small freighter is waiting.

"What a rust-bucket" Finn says when he sees it.

Han sighs, slightly ashamed. "Yeah, well… It will get us the supplies we need once we sell it."

"How did you find us?" Rey then asks as they walk towards the ship.

"An old friend of mine had heard a rumor of the Falcon flying in this sector" Han explains. "He told me and I hurried over here. Me and Chewie have spent three weeks searching the region already. We were refueling when we realized you were coming in for a landing."

An alien calls out and runs up to Han and speaks to him in an alien language.

Han turns serious. "The Guavian Death Gang?" he says and Chewie growls angrily. "They must have tracked us from Nantoon."

The alien says one last thing and then hurries off, afraid to get caught up in something.

"What's going on?" Finn asks.

"Nothing I can't handle" Han says.

"What are you going to do?" Rey wonders.

"Same thing I always do" Han says. "Talk my way out of it." Chewie growls at this and it annoys Han who turns to the Wookie. "Yes, I do. Every time!"

At that point, a group of six men enter the hangar-bay, all looking like experienced mercenaries and representing three or four various alien species. The leader, Bala-Tik, is a green-skinned Nikto.

Bala-Tik takes a step forward. "Han Solo! You're a dead man!"

"Bala-Tik" Han says, trying to sound friendly. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is we payed you fifty-thousand to get us a cloaking-device" Bala-Tik says. "Am I to assume it is on your ship, waiting to be delivered to us?"

Rey and Finn look at Chewie who slowly shakes his head, then they look at Han with some worry in their eyes.

"Well" Han tells Bala-Tik, "you see, something funny happened."

Bala-Tik cuts Han off. "I also heard you were payed fifty-thousand by Kanjiklub to smuggle them into our headquarters."

Han chuckles. "You know you can't trust those little freaks."

Bala-Tik frowns. "They killed three of our leaders after you had left with the money to get us a cloaking-device."

"Look" Han says, "I never made a deal with Kanjiklub."

"Tell that to Kanjiklub" Bala-Tik says with a frown.

Another gang of various alien mercenary-types enters, eight in total, and joins with the Guavian Death Gang. They are all looking really upset.

"Tasu Leech!" Han says, a mix of worry and attempt to maintain his cool. "Good to see you!"

The leader of the Kanjiklub gang, Tasu Leech, takes a step forward and speaks an alien language.

" _Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you_ " Tasu says and he cocks his blaster, as do all the other mercenaries.

Han tries to ease the situation with a charming, yet desperate, smile. "Boys, you're both gonna get what you payed for."

Bala-Tik growls. "We killed the Kanjiklub assassins you smuggled into our headquarters! They killed our leaders and we killed their men!"

" _Men you were supposed to smuggle out to safety_!" Tasu Leech adds, him to severely upset.

Bala-Tik points at Han as he snarls, "You took our money and then hoped Kanjiklub would deal with your debt by killing our leaders!"

" _And planned on the Guavian Death Gang to kill our men while you made your escape_!" Tasu Leech spits. " _Now you have nowhere left to run_."

Han clears his throat and keeps up his desperate smile. "Look, I understand why you might think that is how it happened, but look, tell you what, let me explain…" Chewie lets out a low growl and Han turns to him, "I'm not making it worse" Han tells Chewie, truly annoyed at the Wookie.

Bala-Tik takes a closer look at the people with Han. "That BB-unit" he says. "The First Order is looking for one just like it. And two fugitives."

BB-8 rolls in behind the others to hide, trembling out of fear. Chewie slowly adjusts his grip on his crossbow. Han shrugs his shoulders.

"First I've ever heard of it" Han says.

Han carefully lifts his jacket to reveal a blaster in his belt strapped to his rear. Finn spots it and Han gives him a wink as he looks over his shoulder at Finn.

Bala-Tik looks at Tasu Leech. "Split the reward?" he asks.

Tasu considers it. " _You get the fugitives, we get the droid_ " he then says.

Bala-Tik nods and then turns to Han. "Don't move a muscle" he says.

"Trust me" Han says, "I never shoot first."

Chewie readies himself, something Finn notices. The mercenaries slowly advance. Han quickly draws his blaster and guns down both Bala-Tik and Tasu Leech with one shot each. Chewie quickly opens fire and guns down three other mercenaries, getting hit by Chewies crossbow sends them flying . Finn quickly reacts, pulls Hans pistol from the back of his belt and opens fire, killing two mercenaries. Seven mercenaries are dead and seven remain; they run for cover and return fire. Bala-Tik is wounded but alive and crawls into cover as our heroes fire back and hurry onboard Han and Chewies tragic ship.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han shouts from the airlock.

Chewie and Rey jump into the cockpit and beings to power up the ship. A mercenary enters the ship, ready to shoot, but gets a patented Harrison Ford punch from Han Solo across the jaw, sending the mercenary back out and rolling down the ramp, knocking over two other mercenaries. Han hits a button and closes the airlock. In the hangar-bay, red lights begins to flash and Bala-Tik and the mercenaries hurries to leave. The large airlock opens and Chewie and Rey fly the sorry ship out into space and flies along the massive space-station.

Inside the station, Bala-Tik climbs up on a crate and fires his gun in the air, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Listen up!" Bala-Tik says. "The Guavian Death Gang has put a price on the head of Han Solo! Dead or alive!"

Inside the sorry excuse of a ship, Han Solo joins the others in the cockpit.

"We better hurry" Han says. "We need to refuel the Falcon as quickly as possible."

Finn is slightly upset. "Oh really? You think?!"

Chewie growls and Rey simply shakes her head, annoyed and upset. The ship flies in towards an open hangar-bay and lands. Inside, they all disembark, dragging with them three trolleys with four massive fuel-cells each. They hurry on over to a cargo-elevator. As they get on, a dozen hostiles enter the hangar-bay and open fire. Han, Finn and Chewie return fire while Rey hits the controls and the elevator begins to descend into the shaft.

"The Falcon is three docking-bays down" Han says. "We get the fuel-cells onboard and then we take off. We refuel in space." Chewie growls angrily. "I didn't here you complain when we swindled them all!"

Rey turns to Han and Chewie, quite upset. "Can we please continue this conversation once we have left this place and no-one is shooting at us?!"

The elevator lowers into position in the hangar-bay holding the Falcon. They hurry to push the trolleys to the ship. Mercenaries enter the hangar-bay and open fire, wounding Chewie in the arm so he lets go of his trolley. Han helps Chewie back on his feet and they fire their guns while Rey and Finn push their trolleys onboard. They close the airlock behind them and Han hurries to the cockpit and begins to power up the Falcon, when Rey runs in and sits down in the co-pilots seat.

Han is not happy about it. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Rey begins operating the controls. "Unkar Plutt installed a fuel-pump too. If we don't prime that too we're not going anywhere."

Han growls. "I hate that guy" he says as he sits down in the pilots seat.

"And you need a co-pilot" Rey adds.

"I got one" Han says" and he's back there!"

In the infirmary, Finn is trying to apply first-aid to Chewies wounded arm, but Chewie roars at him and pushes him away.

"I'm just trying to help you, you god damn fur-ball!" Finn says. Chewie reaches out and grabs Finn by the throat and snarls in his face. "But hey, if you don't need help, you don't need help" Finn struggles to say with his throat in an iron grip.

Outside the Falcon, the mercenaries leave the hangar-bay as the red lights flash and he airlock begins to open. Once safe, Bala-Tik picks up a communicator.

"Launch the ship! Do no let them escape!"

The Falcon exits the hangar-bay at full speed and leaves the station behind, soon followed by a privateer rigged for combat. In the cockpit of the Falcon, Han is ready to initiate the hyperdrive.

"Come on baby, don't let me down" Han says and pulls the lever that activates the hyperdrive, but nothing happens. "What?!"

Rey carefully reaches over and flips a switch. "Compressor" she says to remind Han.

Han clearly doesn't like it, but he pulls the hyperdrive-lever once more and the Falcon finally blasts off into hyperspace, leaving the pursuing privateer behind.

On the station, Bala-Tik listens to the privateer pilot over the communicator.

"I'm sorry, sir, but they got away."

Bala-Tik frowns, furious. "Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droid they want. And it's aboard the Millennium Falcon."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So that is how we are introduced to Han and Chewie in my version of the story. A bit more action, a bit more gunplay, Han makes a joke about not shooting first and then he actually shoots first. And we have a new location to fill the Star Wars universe with; Ponemah Terminal. It only gets mentioned in the movie but I think it would be more fun to see it instead of a boring cargoship filled with boring alien squids._


	4. Chapter 4

_In this update, we are introduced to Snoke, or my version of him, where I have renamed him Creel. This is not the best of names, I know, but I just hate the name Snoke. I struggled to come up with a good name that I was satisfied with. Sadly, this was the best I could do. And we also learn a bit more about the "Awakening" that has happened and why Snoke/Creel considers it so important._

* * *

A Star Destroyer approaches a planet covered in white and gray. A dozen more Star Destroyers hover in orbit, hundreds of TIE Fighters ( the Phantom versions ) patrol the area. Kylo Rens personal shuttle leaves the Star Destroyer on approach and heads for the planet, enters atmosphere and flies in across landscapes of ice and smoking volcanoes, rivers of lava running bright red through the plains of ice and snow. The intimidating shuttle is escorted by two patrol-craft, heavily armed and armored, towards a massive palace. Kylos shuttle lands on a platform where the banners of the First Order move in the wind.

Kylo Ren and General Hux enter a large chamber, an impressive throne-room, where officers and droids process information without end. At the far end of the huge hall, a throne is facing a large window that allows a magnificent view of the mountains and distant volcanoes. The throne itself is guarded by six impressive warriors, their attire and helmets reminds us of Kylo Ren; they are the Knights of Ren!

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance" a cruel voice says and the throne slowly turns to face Kylo and Hux. Sitting in the throne is Supreme Leader Creel (). Creel is deformed and crippled, wearing a golden robe. "Leading them to the last Jedi" Creel says, looking sinister and cruel. "If Skywalker returns, we will face a threat greater than any other in the galaxy."

"Supreme Leader" Hux says, "I believe our strategy must change. The time has come to launch our attack against the New Republic. We must act before it is too late. A decisive strike will give us the upper hand in the coming conflict, and will guarantee us victory in the end."

Creel considers it and then nods. "General, take personal command of the Starkiller fleet and prepare to launch your assault on the New Republic."

"Yes, Supreme Leader!" Hux says, turns and leaves.

Creel turns to Kylo. "Come" he says and offers a slight wave of his hand.

Kylo walks closer to Creel and kneels before him. "Master" Kylo says and bows his head.

"There's been an awakening" Creel says, "have you felt it?"

"Yes" Kylo admits.

Creel leans into his throne. "A powerful individual. Unaware of his or hers potential. Such natural awakenings are rare. The last time it occurred it happened to Anakin Skywalker." Kylo looks up at the mention of Anakin Skywalker. "We must find this person and harness the power he or she wields. With it, we can destroy Luke Skywalker."

"Master" Kylo says, "I am more powerful than ever before. I will find the droid and the map, and then I will seek out Skywalker and kill him myself."

Creel chuckles, a sinister laugh that echoes in the large chamber. "I admire your confidence. But be careful. Overconfidence was the downfall of the Sith. It was their pride that sealed their doom. We Knights of Ren must not make the same mistakes that they did."

"I will not fail you, master" Kylo says.

Creel studies his apprentice and slowly nods. "There is more" he then says. "The droid we seek is currently aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of Han Solo."

A moment of silence before Kylo answers. "He means nothing to me."

"Even you, Lord Commander of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test."

"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced."

"We shall see" Creel says and rests up against his throne. "We shall see."

* * *

The Millennium Falcon flies through hyperspace. Inside, the holo-chess-game is active and the various beasts fight each other. It is Finn and Rey who are playing the game. Chewie, now with a bandaged arm, looks from across the lounge-area and mutters. Han enters the lounge, walks up to Chewie and checks the bandages. Chewie growls and moans to Han.

"Nah, don't says that" Han says. "You did great. Just rest now." Han then turns to Finn. "Thanks for helping my friend here."

"You're welcome" Finn says.

"So" Han says and finds a seat. "Fugitives, huh?"

Rey nods. "The First Order wants the map" she says. "Finn is with the Resistance. I'm just a scavenger from Jakku." The last part about herself she says almost as if she's ashamed of it.

Han turns to BB-8. "Alright, let's see whatcha got."

BB-8 turns to Rey, who smiles. "It's alright, you can trust him. Go ahead."

BB-8 rolls out into the middle of the lounge-area and activates his holoprojector. A large holographic map of the galaxy appears in midair. Chewie sits upright to get a better look. Han gets out of the chair and walks up to the map.

"The New Republic" he says and points to the region that is controlled by the Republic. "The First Order" he then says, pointing at the large area of the galaxy under First Order control, almost a full quarter of the galaxy, three times the size of the New Republic it borders. "The Zygerrian Empire" he says, pointing at a third super-power in the galaxy, almost as large as the First Order. "What's this?" he then says as he spots a marker close to the center of the galaxy. ""BB-8, what's this? Ahch-To?"

BB-8 zooms in on the center of the galaxy and the marked system that Han asked about.

"It's hidden behind radioactive nebulas, black holes and supernovas" Finn says. "What is that place?"

"Don't know" Han says. "But with this map, you could navigate all the hazardous regions surrounding it."

"Is it where Skywalker is hiding?" Rey wonders.

"Could be" Han admits and then sighs. "Ever since Luke left, people have been looking for him. With this map, they might not have to look any further."

"Why'd he leave?" Rey asks.

Chewie growls and Han looks to Chewie and then turns to Rey. "He was training a new generation of Jedi" Han tells her. "One boy, an apprentice, turned against him. Destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible and walked away from it all. He walked away from everything."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asks.

"There're a lot of rumors" Han says. "Stories. His sister thought he went looking for the first Jedi temple."

Reys eyes widen. "The Jedi were real?"

"I used to wonder that myself" Hand admits. "Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Nothing but simple tricks and nonsense. Warrior monks capable of jumping over buildings in a single leap, able to foresee the future, lifting rocks through sheer willpower? Magical powers holding the galaxy together? The light versus the dark. Good and evil. Crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true."

Finn and Rey look at each other, amazed, in disbelief, awestruck, everything at the same time. Chewie growls at Han and BB-8 shuts down the holoprojector. Han looks at Chewie and then at his two passengers.

"You want my help?" Han then says. "You're getting it. We have enough fuel to reach Takodana. I'll take you there. An old friend of mine will be able to help you. She'll help your droid to get back home."

* * *

The Falcon flies in towards the lush, green planet of Takodana. Flies in over its forests and lake-systems and interconnecting rivers. Finn joins Han and Rey in the cockpit.

Rey is truly taken by the scene. "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy."

Han looks at Rey and feels some sympathy for the desert-dwelling scavenger. The Falcon circles a beautiful lake with a large castle along its shore. The Falcon lands not far from the castle among some old and worn smaller freighters. As soon as they land, Rey and BB-8 hurry off the Falcon, Rey is mesmerized by the surroundings. The castle in front of her, the forest to her left and the majestic lake on her right.

On the Falcon, Han opens a secret hatch in the wall and digs out a couple of old blasters and hands Finn one.

"Hey, Solo" Finn says, "I'm not sure what we're walking into here."

"Did you just call me Solo?" Han asks, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry. Han, if that's better" Finn says. "But I need to know if there's any chance we might run into First Order sympathizers here. I'm with the Resistance and that puts a big target on my back."

"Listen" Han says as he checks his own blaster and holsters it. "I don't care what you did or what you're running from, but here you have a good chance of putting it all far behind you. So I suggest you do that, before you hurt the girl."

Finn looks at Han, at first unsure what to do. "If they find me, the First Order will kill me."

"And most likely the girl as well if they catch her with you" Han says. "So get as far away from her as you can, if you care about her at all" Han adds as he walks away.

Han steps outside and finds Rey being awestruck by the beauty of Takodana. He hands her a blaster-pistol.

"Here, you might need this" he tells her.

"I think I can handle myself" Rey tells him.

"I know you do" Han says. "That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it."

Rey accepts the weapon.

"You know how to use one of these?" Han asks as he notices that Rey is not used to guns.

"Yeah" she says cockily and aims down the barrel, closing the wrong eye to aim, "you pull the trigger."

Han sighs and shakes his head. "There's a little more to it than that" he says and places a hand on the gun and lowers it for her. "You got a name?"

She nods. "Rey" she then says.

"Rey" Han says to try it out. "I've been thinking of taking on some more crew, Rey. A second mate, someone to help out, someone who can keep up with Chewie and me. Someone who appreciates the Falcon."

A smile grows on Rey's lips. "Are you offering me a job?"

"I wouldn't be nice to you. It doesn't pay much."

"You're offering me a job!"

Han sighs. "I'm thinking about it" he says. "Well?"

Rey thinks about it, but something seems to hold her back. "If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get back home."

"To Jakku?" Han wonders, a bit surprised anyone would want to return to that planet.

Rey nods. "I've already been away for too long."

Han notices Chewie leaving the Falcon. "Chewie, check out the ship as best you can" Han tells the Wookie and then turns back to Rey. "Too bad" he says. "Chewie kinda likes you."

Han walks past her and heads for the castle. Rey looks at Han, then their beautiful surroundings and then at the Falcon.

* * *

Han takes the lead as he, Finn, Rey and BB-8 walk up to the castle.

"So why are we here again?" Finn asks.

Han looks back over his shoulder. "To get your droid on a clean ship."

"Clean?" Rey asks, not understanding the term.

"Between you two blasting your way off Jakku and us all making a mess at Ponemah Terminal, it will be pretty obvious to the First Order which ship is transporting your little droid-friend there" Han explains. "If you want BB-8 to get to the Resistance, then Maz Kanata is your best bet."

"We can trust her, right?" Finn asks.

"Relax, kid" Han says as they walk up to a large door. "She's run this watering-hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And what ever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" Finn and Rey says at the same time.

Standing by the door, Han turns to them. "Any of it."

They enter the castle and step into a large hall, filled to the brink with aliens and humans, all looking the part of pirates, smugglers and gamblers, whom all gamble, drink, scheme, negotiate and argue. No-one takes any real notice of the newcomers as they make their way through the establishment.

"There are a couple of spaceports like this one in the galaxy" Han says. "Nar Shadaa, Nar Haqqa, Mos Eisley and this place, Takodana, and a couple of others. A safe port for pirates and a goldmine for smugglers."

"Thieves and crooks" Rey frowns.

Suddenly, a four-foot tall alien with orange-skin, wearing large goggles, step up in front of Han Solo. She looks anything but pleased. This is Maz Kanata obviously.

"Han Solo!" Maz says and instantly four guards aim blasters at point-blank range at Hans head. The entire establishment turns silent. "Where's the money you owe me?"

Han smiles and chuckles, holding hands in the air. Rey and Finn do not look impressed by the situation.

Han, Rey and Finn sit down by a table together with Maz, with BB-8 keeping close.

"Where's that cute Wookie of yours?" Maz then asks.

"Chewie's working on the Falcon" Han tells her.

"I like that Wookie" Maz says. "I assume you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it."

"My friends here need a ship that can take them to the Resistance" Han explains.

Maz eyes them all, including the droid. "You just don't know how to ask for small favors, do you Han?" Maz then says.

Looking at Maz and the others from across the room is a small droid, called GA-97. At another end of the great hall, sits a woman named Bazine Netal in the lap of a massive grummgar. Bazine is also taking an interest in Maz and her company. GA-97 moves off to the side and extends a small antenna and then speaks in a droid-language.

" _Alert the Resistance. Their missing droid is here on Takodana_."

At the same time, Bazine moves over to a corridor, takes a look over her shoulder before retrieving a communicator, speaking in an alien language.

" _Inform the First Order… I've found their droid_."

* * *

Kylo Ren is sitting down, head lowered, in a private chamber. He appears to be in deep thought.

"Forgive me" he says. "I feel it again. The pull away from the Dark Side. Supreme Leader Creel senses it. Show me again. Show me the power of the Dark Side and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, and I will finish what you started."

Kylo Ren is talking to the burnt and deformed remains of Darth Vaders mask.

* * *

In Maz's castle, Maz is surprised by what she is told. "A map to Skywalker himself?" She shakes her head at Han. "You're right back in the mess."

"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia" Han says.

"Hmm" Maz gives it some thought. "No" she then says. "You've been running from this fight for far too long. Han, _nyakee nago wadda_. Go home."

Han lets out a deep sigh. "Leia doesn't want to see me."

Finn cuts in on the conversation. "Please, we came here for your help."

"What fight?" Rey wonders, mouth full with food.

"The only fight" Maz then says. "Against the Dark Side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith and Darth Revan. The Empire and the Emperor. Darth Vader, the dark lord himself. Today, it is the First Order and Supreme Leader Creel and his Knights of Ren. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. We must fight them. All of us."

Finn shakes his head. "There is no fighting the First Order. Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right…" Finn stops talking as he notices how Maz is eying him through her goggles, adjusting their focus so her eyes become huge. "What are you doing?" he asks. He turns to Han. "Solo, what's she doing?"

"I don't know, but it aint good" Han tells Finn.

Maz grunts. "If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."

Finn takes it as an insult and leans in to Maz. "You don't know a damn thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run."

Maz rearranges her goggles and then points at a small crew sitting by a table across the room. "You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."

Finn spots the pair and considers the idea, something Rey spots.

"Finn!" Rey says in disbelief that Finn considers abandoning them all.

Finn turns to Rey. "Come with me" he says, hopeful.

"What about BB-8?" Rey asks. "We're not done yet. We have to get him back to your base."

Finn sighs. "I can't" he says and stands, offering the blaster back to Han.

"Keep it, kid" Han says. "You're gonna need it."

Finn walks off. Rey gets on her feet and hurries after. Maz studies the two and then turns her attention to Han.

"Who's the girl?" Maz asks.

Halfway across the great hall, Rey catches up to Finn and stops him.

"What are you doing?" Rey asks demandingly. "You can't just go. I wont let you."

Finn sighs. "I'm not who you think I am" he then says.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not with the Resistance" Finn admits. "I'm not a hero. I'm a stormtrooper." As Rey is struck with shock, Finn sighs and explains. "Like all of us, I was taken from a family I'll never know. Trained from birth and raised to do one thing… But eventually, I began to question our orders. The enemies we fought and killed were not terrorists or rebels, just ordinary people trying to avoid the First Orders oppression. An oppression I helped maintain. So on Jakku, I finally made a choice. I was not going to kill for them anymore. So I ran. I ran right into you. And you looked at me like no-one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was. Of all the things I had done. But I'm done with the First Order. I'm never going back." Finn then places a hand on Reys shoulder. "Rey, come with me."

Rey looks at him, close to tears. "Don't go."

Finn sighs. "Take care of yourself. Please."

And with that, he leaves her and walks on over to the smugglers at the other end of the great hall. Rey can only watch as Finn sits down and begins to talk with the two aliens. Rey turns and walks through the crowded hall, finds an empty corridor and enters it to get some time alone and some space free from others.

Standing in the corridor, holding back the tears, she suddenly hears a girl scream from down below. Rey walks further down the corridor and finds a stairway leading down. Slowly, Rey walks down the stairs. At that point, BB-8 spots her and follows her into the corridor. BB-8 follows Rey as she is following the sound of the crying girl. It leads her to a door, a door she discovers is locked. She takes a step back to try and find another way in, when the door suddenly opens. Rey moves into the dark, small, vaulted storage room. Old treasures line the floors and walls, but there is something specific Rey is drawn to; on a table, an old wooden box. She moves to it, unsure, afraid, as if an energy from inside the box has been calling her here. BB-8 nervously follows. Rey reaches out, very slowly, to touch the box. A moment heavy with tension. She opens the box and finds inside Luke Skywalkers original Lightsaber, the one he inherited from his father! She hesitates, but can't resist reaching out to touch it.

The moment her fingers make contact with the weapon, there is the piercing sound of a lightsaber igniting! She retracts her hand and falls back, quickly turning to run, but finds herself standing in a large room, filled with pillars and tall windows; frightened children are huddled together and a man in cloak and hood walks up to them with a blue lightsaber ignited. The weapon is swung at the terrified children and Rey screams at the horrifying scene she witnesses. Suddenly, she instead finds herself standing in a hallway in the deep innards of Cloud City! Her face is radiating with fear as she watches two combatants swing lightsabers at each other; it is Luke and Vader fighting in Cloud City! Suddenly, Rey is falling! Above her, Cloud City is disappearing among the clouds and Rey is following Lukes lightsaber into the thick gas-clouds of Bespin. Rey and the lightsaber lands hard on a gas-collector, a ship designed to collect Tibanna-gas from Bespins atmosphere. Rey watches as a crewman, dressed in a spacesuit, picks up the lightsaber and inspects it. Rey tries to push herself up from the gas-collectors hull, when she suddenly slides off and lands on a grassy field. Looking up, it is night-time and she sees a burning temple lighting up the sky. She spots R2-D2 and a man in a cloak and hood who falls to his knees next to the droid, reaching out with a robotic hand to rest against R2 ( Luke, of course ). A hand grabs Rey and throws her to the side; as she looks up, heavy rain drenches her and her surroundings and a fierce warrior is about to strike her down with a melee-weapon. Suddenly, a bright-red lightsaber-blade pierces the warrior from behind, straight through the torso. Rey quickly gets back on her feet and finds herself standing in front of Kylo Ren, lightsaber ignited, and six members of the Knights of Ren. Rey turns to run, but comes to a sudden stop when she realizes she is standing in the desert. She sees herself as a small child, crying without end. Unkar Plutt is holding on to the girl, the girl desperately reaching out towards a starship that is leaving the planet.

"No, come back!" young Rey calls out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Quiet, girl!" Unkar Plutt growls.

Old Rey falls to her knees, crying, confused, desperate, loosing her mind. Face in her palms. She then looks up and discovers she is in a huge hangar-bay, the Millennium Falcon parked there. She slowly gets back on her feet, hears something and turns, finding herself face to face with Kylo Ren. Kylo ignites his lightsaber and lifts it to strike. Rey screams and falls over.

Rey finds herself on her ass in the hallway outside of the small storage. She is totally perplexed, unable to grasp what just happened. A noise makes her whip her head around and she spots Maz standing further down the hall.

"What was that?!" Rey asks demandingly, almost desperately. "I shouldn't have gone in there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch it."

"The lightsaber?" Maz asks. "You touched it… and saw something?" Rey nods, almost crying. "That lightsaber belonged to Luke Skywalker, long ago. And his father before him. And now… It calls to you."

Rey tries to get her head around what she is told and what just took place. "I need to get back to Jakku" she then says.

"Han told me" Maz says and sighs as she walks up to Rey. "Dear child… I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you are waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But… there's someone who still could."

Rey thinks for a second. "Luke Skywalker?"

Maz nods. "The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes." Rey closes her eyes as Maz suggests. "Feel it. The Force, it's always been there. It will guide you, if you allow it. The lightsaber, take it. It is your destiny."

Rey opens her eyes and looks straight at Maz. "I'm never touching that thing again! I don't want any part of this!"

Rey runs past Maz and hurries through the great hall, exits through the main door and vanishes out into the lush woods. Inside, Maz turns to BB-8.

"Follow her" Maz tells the droid. "She needs you. You must take her to Skywalker."

BB-8 chirps and beeps and hurries after Rey.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So, as you might have noticed, we are never told that Kylo is related to Han Solo or Darth Vader. I think that might be a cool reveal later. We also get a glimpse of how Lukes lightsaber was salvaged from Bespin. But more importantly, the map to Luke is not a strange piece of uncharted space with a dotted line to where X marks the spot; instead, we get a map that pinpoints a planet of interest where Luke might possibly be at. I think that is a better idea than what we get in the actual movie. Snoke/Creel is not a hologram, but we are introduced to him in his throne-room in his palace and we listen to him talk about the Knights of Ren, something I think would be a cool addition to the movie._


	5. Chapter 5

A large First Order fleet exits hyperspace. Six Star Destroyers and eight cruisers escorting two other vessels, one them is twice the size of a Star Destroyer and appears to be a massive gun attached to large engines. The fleet is heading for a sun shining in the distance. The large hulk of a ship is the Starkiller! On its bridge, General Hux is standing and looking at the sun.

"General" the ships captain says as she walks up to Hux. "We are in range of the sun. The Republic fleet is reacting to our presence. Twenty light cruisers and two hundred fighter-craft will reach us in less than sixty minutes. Their battle-ships will be here in one hour and thirty minutes."

"Good" Hux says, confidently. "Charge up the weapon. Prepare to fire."

"Yes, sir" the captain says and turns to her officers and crew on the bridge. "Initiate firing sequence! Contact the Praetorian and have her activate the shield!"

Seen from the outside, we see how all lights on the Starkiller go out and the ship goes black, even the glow from the engines die out. Trailing the Starkiller is the Praetorian, a ship smaller than the standard Star Destroyers with a huge dish-array at its fore. From the Praetorian bridge, we see the Starkiller up ahead.

"Captain" an officer says, "the Starkiller has begun charging up its main cannon. They request we activate the shield-generator."

The captain nods. "Very well. Align the dish, activate the shield."

* * *

Elsewhere in the system, the Republic force of twenty light cruisers and two hundred fighters race through the void of space at maximum velocity. The Republic are flying FT-6 Pike fighters. A Republic Wing Commander, Theo Marcum, spots the First Order fleet far in the distance as small objects in space, illuminated by the light from the sun.

"Admiral Ackbar" Marcum says, sitting in his cockpit" this is Green Leader. We have a visual on the First Order fleet. Relaying scans now."

Elsewhere, a smaller fleet of four large Republic battle-ships and six cruisers follow as fast as they can, surrounded by a couple of dozen fighters. On the bridge of one of these battle-ships, Admiral Ackbar is in command. He turns around in his chair to face a twi'lek officer.

"Admiral" the twi'lek says. "It is confirmed, it is the Starkiller. But it seems to be offline, sir. There is only a massive energy-build up at its core. Besides that, it is completely shut down, sir."

"No shields at all?" Ackbar asks.

"A trailing ship is generating a shield around the Starkiller" the twi'lek says.

Ackbar turns around to face the forward viewports. "Commander Marcum, target the ship carrying the shield-generator. Take it out and the Starkiller is defenseless!"

"Roger that, admiral" Marcum says in his cockpit. The quicker Republic fleet hurries to intercept the First Order fleet. "What are they doing?"

* * *

The captain of the Starkiller approaches Hux. "Sir, the weapon is charged and ready."

Hux turns to the captain. "Proceed."

The captain turns to her crew and officers. "Fire!"

The crew on the bridge begin the firing sequence. Eventually, the Starkillers main big cannon discharges a massive ball of bright light, crackling with lightning. The ball of energy travels towards the distant sun.

Hux watches with great pride. "Today we see the end of the Republic."

* * *

The twi'lek turns to Ackbar on the Republic battle-ship. "The Starkiller has fired its main gun!"

"What is its target?!" Ackbar asks.

"The star, admiral" the twi'lek officer says. "They have opened fire at the star."

Ackbar turns to look at the distant star. "Starkiller?" he says.

* * *

The Starkillers ball of energy strikes the sun and immediately the star begins to change, shrinks and its yellow light turns to red to blue to white.

"A direct hit" the Starkillers captain says, not without pride. "The star has begun to collapse and will go supernova in moments, general."

"Excellent, captain!" Hux says, ecstatic and victorious. "Inform the fleet to return to base. We are done here."

"Yes, sir!"

One by one, the First Order ships make the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

"The star has gone supernova!" the twi'lek officer says and turns to Ackbar with desperation in his eyes.

"Tell all ships to hyperspace out of here!" Ackbar orders.

The forward fleet of smaller ships veers off and turns away as the star in the distance rapidly expands as it is going supernova.

"What about the civilians?!" Marcum asks. "There are six planets in this system!"

"There's no time!" Ackbar says. "We can not save them! Now make the jump, commander! That's an order!"

Marcum sighs and does not like it. "Roger that, admiral."

On the bridge of Ackbars battle-ship, the twi'lek steps up to Ackbar. "Sir, billions will die here."

"I know" Ackbar sighs. "But there is nothing we can do. Jump to hyperspace, commodore. We have a war to fight."

The Republic fleet jumps to safety as the star explodes into a supernova. On a planet in the system, the capital of the New Republic is located. The city is immense and truly impressive. Every citizen turns to look with fear at the supernova growing in the sky. Dozens of senators step out onto a balcony and watches in horror at the sky. We see the planet from orbit as the supernova reaches it and obliterates the planet and its moons.

* * *

Han and Chewie is standing in Maz's castle together with all the other patrons and watches a holographic transmission of General Hux, the First Order symbol hovering behind the general.

"Today marks the end of the New Republic. The First Order has finally responded to the Republics many years of supporting the vile resistance-movement, a group of renegades that has attacked the First Order without provocation. The First Order has successfully deployed a super-weapon that in one swift stroke has annihilated the central system of the Republic. The star and all six planets of the Hosnian system have been destroyed! First Order warships have already deployed our armies in other systems loyal to the Republic and soon the war will be over. In the end the First Order will stand victorious and the Republic will be nothing but ashes! All Hail the Supreme Leader!"

The patrons begin to talk worriedly between each other. Han spots Finn walking up to him and Chewie.

"It's true" Finn says. "They have a ship that carries that much firepower."

"A ship?" Han says, not believing it. "How can a single ship take out an entire system?"

"It's basically a giant cannon" Finn explains. "They call it the Starkiller. Supposedly, it can make stars go supernova. Looks like it's finally operational."

Chewie growls angrily. Han considers his options.

Finn looks around. "Where's Rey?"

Rey is sitting by the lake, surrounded by the forest. She is confused, afraid, insecure. She doesn't know what to do. Across the lake she can see the castle. She hears a droid making noises and turns, spotting BB-8 emerging out of the undergrowth.

"What are you doing?" she says. "You have to go back." BB-8 replies with a series of beeps and chirps. "No" Rey tells him. "You can't go with me. You have to go to the Resistance. You are too important. They'll help you."

At that point, a squadron of TIE Fighters fly in overhead. Rey is terrified at the sight. She quickly realizes that the TIE's are heading for the castle. Following the TIE's are several First Order troop-transports, escorted by more TIE Fighters. She gets on her feet.

The TIE Fighters fly in and opens fire on all the ships parked outside the castle, crippling them while they are stationary on the ground. The patrons of the castle hurry outside, guns ready, running for their ships. This includes Han, Chewie and Finn. The TIE's fly past overhead, guns blazing. The troop-transports comes in for a landing and unloads several squads of stormtroopers who instantly engage the pirates and smugglers trying to escape. Han, Chewie and Finn return fire.

"We need to get to the Falcon before they blow her up!" Han tells the others.

"What about Rey?!" Finn asks between firing his blaster.

"She's on her own!" Han says, gunning down a couple of stormtroopers.

Maz comes running after them. "Han!" She runs up to our heroes. "Here, take this, give it to the girl." She hands Han Luke's old lightsaber.

Han looks at the weapon with utter disbelief. "Where'd you get this?"

"A good question for another time" Maz says as enemy fire rains in over them. "Take it. Find the girl and get out of here!"

Maz grabs the blaster from Finn and then continues to provide them fire cover-fire, firing the blaster like a madman.

"Take this" Han tells Finn and hands him the lightsaber. "Don't lose it. Come on!" Han growls and drags Finn with him and pushes Chewie along.

Rey runs through the woods and is almost at the castle when she hides for a unit of stormtroopers who flanks some pirates and opens fire at their position. Rey pulls out the blaster she was given by Han and tries to calm down, adrenaline rushing through her. She takes aim and fires the gun, hitting nothing but the forest.

"Behind us!" a stormtrooper calls out and some of the stormtroopers turns and fires at Rey.

Rey ducks into cover. "BB-8, run!" she says and runs to safety, followed by an almost panicking BB-8.

* * *

At the fighting at the castle, Phasma is overlooking the battle. She sees a sniper high up in the castle, it is the droid GA-97, takes aim and kills him with a single shot. A stormtrooper officer, wearing a red shoulder-pad, walks up to her.

"Captain, the droid was spotted heading west, together with a girl" the officer says.

Phasma turns around and looks in the direction where Rey was spotted.

* * *

Rey and BB-8 hurry through the woods. They duck into cover as blaster-fire hits the trees surrounding them.

"You have to keep going" Rey tells the droid. "Stay out of sight. I'll try and fight them off." BB-8 replies. "I hope so too" Rey says with a smile.

BB-8 rolls off at full speed and Rey opens fire at the pursuing stormtroopers, actually hitting one of them this time.

* * *

Han, Chewie and Finn fight their way out among the parked ships, half of them are now burning wrecks. One ship tries to fly away but gets gunned down by TIE Fighters and crashes into the lake. Each time Chewie hits a stormtrooper, the power of the crossbow sends them flying.

"Chewie!" Han calls out over the roar of battle. "Power up the Falcon! Gets the shields up and running!"

Chewie growls and hurries towards the Falcon, firing his crossbow as he goes, being covered by Han. Han looks at Finn.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"I need a weapon!" Finn argues.

"You got one, kid!" Han replies, then fires his blaster.

Finn looks at the lightsaber and then ignites it, in awe of the raw power he is holding in his hand, a weapon straight out of legend and myth; a Jedi Lightsaber. A TIE Fighter opens fire at the Falcon but the shots detonate against the shields.

"Chewie got the shields up!" Han tells Finn. "Go! I'll cover you!"

Finn makes a run for it, runs for cover. A couple of stormtroopers run up to him and as they come around the corner, Finn is forced to use the lightsaber, cutting the stormtroopers down with ease. Finn is surprised by the power of the weapon.

"Traitor!"

Finn looks up and spots Captain Phasma not far off, looking straight at him. Phasma shoots, and by sheer luck, Finn manages to block the blast with the lightsaber and the shot bounces back and destroys Phasmas gun. Phasma and Finn are equally surprised by this turn of events. Phasma tosses the broken blaster to the side and retrieves a Power-Baton from her belt. As she activates it, Finns face twists with rage.

"Come on!" he growls and charges in.

Finn is on the offensive, but only briefly, as Phasma turns the fight and quickly gains the upper hand. Finn gets hit in the chest and is sent flying by the power-impact, dropping the lightsaber and it deactivates. Finn looks up as Phasma walks over to him and is about to end him with the Power-Baton. Phasma gets shot in the shoulder and stumbles away. Han comes charging, guns firing, and Phasma is forced to hurry to find cover. Finn grabs the lightsaber and gets back on his feet.

"Come on, kid!" Han says and they both hurry towards the Falcon.

Chewie runs down the boarding-ramp and provides fire-cover as Han and Finn rushes towards the Falcon. A TIE fly past, blasts the area and Han and Finn fall over from the explosions. As they look up, they are surrounded by stormtroopers. Other stormtroopers runs up to Chewie and he throws the crossbow to the side and surrenders. They all get rounded up at gunpoint. Phasma walks over to them, hand held against her wounded shoulder.

"FN-2187" Phasma says, truly irritated. "Your absence without leave has come to an end."

Han, Chewie and Finn have no choice but to accept surrender. The stormtroopers then begin to hurry, rearranging their units. Hand and the others turn to look as Phasma climbs some rubble and look out across the lake. In the distance, we see approaching ships flying low over the water. It is a squadron of Resistance E-wings, flying so low they are throwing up the water of the lake behind them as they go.

Phasma speaks over her helmets communicator. "We need fighter-support, now!"

Piloting one of the E-wings is none other than Poe Dameron!

"Go in at full throttle!" Poe tells the squadron. "Clear out the TIE Fighters and get ready for enemy reinforcements!"

The Resistance pilots acknowledges Poe's orders. The E-wings engage the First Order, gunning down TIE Fighters, troop-transports and stormtrooper positions.

"It's the Resistance!" Han says with a smile as the E-wings fly in over their heads.

Poe follows a TIE Fighter and guns it down, the TIE crashing into the castle.

Chewie picks up a stormtrooper, rips his arms off and then throws him into two other troopers and knocks them over. Han picks up his blaster and guns down troopers and Chewie does the same. Finn picks up a stormtrooper blaster and guns down more enemies.

A TIE Fighter follows Poe and stays on him; Poe goes in low over the lake, so low a great splash of water erupts into the air. The TIE flies through the wall of water and once through, the TIE Pilot has lost sight of Poe. The TIE Pilot looks around but doesn't spot Poe. Poe instead comes up behind the TIE and guns it down. Poe turns, flies in low over the First Order troop-transports and sprays them with blaster-fire, destroying some and killing many troopers. Two TIE's follow Poe, and Poe takes his fighter in a daring escape in between the spires of the castle; one TIE veers off and abandons the chase, the second tries to follow but crashes into a spire, the tower tumbling down as a result.

Three Resistance-transports comes in for a landing and unloads three dozen Resistance-fighters who engage the stormtroopers on the ground.

* * *

Rey is running through the woods, followed by stormtroopers. She hides behind a tree and hides as the squad runs past her, continuing into the woods. Sneaking out of cover, Rey hurries the other way to avoid the stormtroopers, her blaster in hand. She is about to hurry across an open field when Kylo Rens shuttle appears out of nowhere and comes in for a landing. Rey falls over as she watches the shuttle land and the ramp lower. Kylo Ren walks with determined strides down the ramp and sets foot on the planet and activates his lightsaber. Rey gets back on her feet, firing her blaster time and time again, and each shot that could have hit Kylo is blocked by the lightsaber. Rey turns and runs, firing the blaster back at Kylo who is in pursuit. Rey turns to shoot Kylo; Kylo deflects the blaster-bolt and extends his hand and pulls the blaster from Reys hand. Rey turns to run but she becomes frozen where she stands, unable to move a muscle. Slowly, Kylo comes into view as he walks in a circle around her.

"The girl I've heard so much about" Kylo says as he inspects her. "The awoken one" he adds. "The droid?" Kylo then says and whips the lightsaber up mere inches from Reys throat. "Where is it?"

* * *

At the castle, the battle continues. The Resistance-fighters have now teamed up with the pirates and smugglers still alive, together with Maz, Han, Chewie and Finn. Overhead the air-battle continues. An E-wing crashes into the ground not far from Han and the others, forcing them to duck into cover.

"On your feet, Han!" a familiar female voice says.

A hand grabs Han by the collar and pulls him up. Han Solo is truly surprised to be standing face to face with Leia, her face dirty and a blaster in hand, wearing attire suited for combat. Leia smiles and gives Han a tender slap on the cheek.

"We'll talk later" she says, pushes past him and fires her blaster a couple of times. "What are you waiting for?! An invitation?!"

"You heard her!" Maz says and is the first to follow Leia.

Han and Chewie look truly surprised as Leia leads the charge, the others following her in an assault on the First Order positions. Finn looks on, just as surprised.

"Who the hell was that?"

Han smiles and shakes his head. "The leader of the Resistance."

"That's General Organa?" Finn says, quite surprised. "I thought she would be younger."

Han grins. "She was worse back then" he says and follows after Leia.

Chewie lets out a fierce roar and charges after the others with his crossbow. Finn picks up the lightsaber that is on the ground next to him and hurries after Han and Chewie.

* * *

Kylo turns off his lightsaber and places himself in front of Rey. He holds up his hand to her face without touching her, extends his will through the Force. Reys face twists with agony. Kylo then stops, steps away, surprised by what he has found.

"The map" he says. "You've seen it."

At that point, a stormtrooper wearing a red shoulder-pad walks up to them. "My lord, the Resistance have deployed ground-forces at the castle, supported by fighter-craft. Captain Phasma requests reinforcements."

Kylo takes a moment to think, looks to Rey and then turns to the stormtrooper officer. "Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need."

"Yes, sir" the stormtrooper says and leaves.

Kylo steps up to Rey, moves his hand across her face and she passes out and falls into Kylos arms.

* * *

At the castle, the stormtroopers fall back and embarks their troop-transports and withdraw. Maz spots Kylos shuttle leaving the forest and joining the other First Order ships.

"No" Maz says. "The girl… They have her" she says and points at the black shuttle.

Finn's world falls apart. "What? No… NO!" He then runs in a futile attempt to catch up with Kylos starship. "REY! NO!" He falls to his knees, crying and screaming at the skies.

Han, Chewie and Maz look at Finn with empathy. Maz walks over to Finn and puts her hand around him. Han turns around and finds Leia approaching him, holstering her blaster.

"Search the place!" she tells her troops. "Find that droid!"

"You changed your hair" Han says, holstering his own blaster.

"Same jacket" Leia says to Han and they both smile.

Han looks at the jacket and shrugs. "It fits" he says.

Chewie walks up, growling and gives Leia a big hug.

"I've missed you, Chewie" Leia says and pats the Wookie who makes a pleased sound.

Rolling across the battlefield, BB-8 approaches the others, beeping and chirping.

Han points at the little droid. "I believe this is what you came for."

Leia sighs, pleased to finally have secured the droid and the map. BB-8 chirps and beeps.

Maz walks over to them. "He says that Kylo Ren took the girl. Kylo Ren took Rey with him."

Han and Leia look at each other with really troubled eyes. Maz turns and looks at Finn, Finn whose eyes are burning with a desire for revenge and payback.

* * *

The Falcon, together with the surviving Resistance fighters and transports, fly in towards a planet that is surrounded by planetary rings. The small squadron fly in over a base, hidden beneath grassy hills covered with alien vegetation. Resistance groundcrews hurry to aid the incoming ships. The Falcon settles down and Han, Chewie, Finn, Maz and BB-8 disembarks. BB-8 rushes past the others, much to Finns surprise, and rolls off at full speed towards a landed E-wing. Finn can't believe his eyes when he realizes it is Poe Dameron who has climbed out of the cockpit. Poe spots BB-8 and kneels to hug him. Poe listens to what BB-8 has to say, looks up and spots Finn.

"Poe?!" Finn says.

"Finn?!" Poe says.

They both hurry on over and embrace each other.

"You're alive?!" Finn says, unable to believe it.

"So are you!" Poe says and smiles wide.

Finn can't believe it. "What happened to you?"

"I was captured by scavengers" Poe says. "I escaped and stole a ship. Used a Resistance-contact to get to safety and here I am." BB-8 cuts in. "BB-8 says you saved him."

"No, no" Finn waves his hands. "It wasn't just me."

Poe puts his hand on Finns shoulder and grins, impressed. "You completed the mission, Finn. Not bad for a stormtrooper that can barely shoot straight." He then spots it. "That's my jacket!"

"Oh, here, take it" Finn says and begins to remove the jacket.

Poe stops him though. "No, you keep it. It suits you" he smiles and puts his arm around Finn in comradery.

Leia steps out of her transport and Han is walking over to her, when C-3PO suddenly steps into view.

"Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, C-3PO! You probably do not remember me now that my leg has received a proper golden plating."

Hans sighs, just as annoyed as always by the protocol-droid. C-3PO turns to Leia, who is smiling, turns to Han, who is grumpy, back to Leia, back to Han.

"I think I will go and say hello to Chewbacca" C-3PO then says and walks away.

Leia shakes her head with a smile as she walks up to hand. "Come with me. Let's get you inside."

* * *

BB-8's map is projected for the senior officers of the Resistance. Han and Maz are joining them. C-3PO interprets the data.

"This map shows in detail the many dangers found at the galactic core" the gold protocol-droid says. "But there are no known records of this planet, Ahch-To, or of its significance. The information BB-8 has provided us with is simply not enough to locate Master Skywalker."

"There's a good chance he's at Ahch-To" Han points out.

Leia sighs. "How could I've been so foolish. To think I could just pick up Luke somewhere and bring him back home."

Maz retrieves the lightsaber from Finn and walks over to Leia and hands her the lightsaber. "It belonged to Luke" Maz says. "And your father."

Holding the lightsaber, Leia studies it. She then looks at Maz.

"The Knights of Ren are growing in power" Maz tells Leia. "The Dark Side is once more growing more and more powerful."

Leia looks at the map and then at Han. "I can't leave. Not now" she then says. "The First Order has destroyed the Hosnian system and all its planets. They have declared war on the New Republic. I need to stay here and fight them any way I can."

"Then I'll go" Han says. "I'll go and find Luke. I good enough pilot could make it. Besides, without Luke, we can never stop…" Han stops himself in midsentence.

Leia lowers her head and leaves, Han follows her, looking empathetic. Han follows Leia to a quiet part of the Resistance-base.

"Listen to me, will you" Han says and grabs Leia. "I know every time you look… Every time you look at me, you're reminded of him."

"You think I want to forget him?" Leia says. "I want him back!"

Han sighs. "There was nothing we could have done… There was too much of Vader in him."

"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke" Leia says and leans up against the wall, as if to brace herself against the emotions. "So he would learn to control it. I should have never sent him away. That's when I lost him. When I lost you both."

Han nods. "We both had to deal with it in our own way. I went back to the one thing I was ever any good at."

Leia manages a smile. "We both did."

"Perhaps" Han says, "perhaps, it's best if we leave it alone. After what he did…"

"What Creel did!" Leia corrects Han. "Creel seduced our son. He tricked our son to embrace the Dark Side. But Creel is not a Sith lord. He doesn't have the power that the Emperor or Vader had. We can save him, Han. Me. You."

Han is not convinced. "If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?"

"Luke is a Jedi… You're his father" Leia says. "I will not give up on him."

Han and Leia embrace and hug each other tightly.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _The major story-changes here is of course that Starkiller is a ship that blasts stars. And Phasma is the one to fight Finn at Maz's castle. And Maz follows our heroes to the Resistance base. And only now do we begin to get a hint that Han and Leia had a son that might be Kylo Ren._


	6. Chapter 6

_In this update, Im not sure what to do with Maz… Suggestions?_

* * *

Rey wakes up, secured to a torture-rig in an upright position. She is startled to find Kylo Ren standing opposite of her, watching her in silence.

"Where am I" Rey asks.

"You're my guest" Kylo replies.

"Where are the others?" Rey asks, fearing the worst.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" Kylo says. "You'll be relieved that I do not know." A moment of silence as they both study one another. "You should know that your hatred of me is misguided."

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask" Rey snarls.

Kylo looks at her. Then with one step is in her face, his mask inches from her eyes. "Tell me about the droid."

Rey swallows. "He's a BB-unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator…"

"He's carrying a map" Kylo interrupts her. "A map leading to Luke Skywalker." Kylo steps away from Rey. "And the droid, loyal to the Republic and the Resistance, for some reason showed it to you. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Jakku" Rey says. "I'm a scavenger from Jakku. Nothing more."

Kylo says nothing. Then reaches out with his hand, inches from her face. Rey recoils but cant escape. Pain grows on her face as she tries to resist, but fails.

"You're so lonely" Kylo says as he digs memories from Reys mind. "So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see it… I see the island."

Rey cries as she tries to resist but is unable to. "Get out of my head" she says through her teeth.

"You were going to the Resistance" Kylo then says. "The Ileenium system. With the map. Show me the map."

"I'm not giving you anything" Rey bites back.

"We'll see."

Rey struggles, then she feels something, she begins to gain control, she is pushing back.

"You… You're afraid" Rey says, amazed that she is sensing something within Kylos mind. "That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

Kylo steps backs, braking the link, truly astonished by what just happened.

* * *

Kylo is on his knees in a chamber.

"This scavenger resisted you?!" Creel is heard saying, enraged.

Kylo looks up at a hologram of Supreme Leader Creel, sitting in his throne. "She's strong with the Force. Untrained, but stronger than she knows. I believe she is the awoken one."

Creel calms down. "If she is, we need her to fight Skywalker. You will bring her to me."

"There's more, master" Kylo tells Creel. "I have discovered the location of the Resistance-base. In the Ileenium system."

* * *

In Creels throne-room, we see a hologram of the kneeling Kylo Ren.

Creel leans forward. "Excellent. Bring me the girl. I will deal with the Resistance and Leia Organa."

"Master" Kylo says, "allow me to command the assault. I will not fail you."

"No" Creel says. "My decision is final."

Kylo bows and the hologram fades. Creel looks beyond the spot where the hologram was located where servants are standing in wait.

Creel addresses his servants. "Inform General Hux to bring his fleet to the Ileenium system. Killing Leia Organa will bring us one step closer to our ultimate victory."

The servants bow, turns and leaves. Creel turns around with his throne to look at the impressive view from his palace.

* * *

A First Order cruiser exits hyperspace. On its bridge, Kylo Ren walks up to Captain Phasma and the ships captain.

"I will continue to Supreme Leader Creel on my own with the prisoner" Kylo says. "You will link up with our forces attacking the Republic. Move the girl to my shuttle immediately."

Rey wakes up as the door to her cell opens and two stormtroopers come in and pick her up quite roughly. Rey is dragged through the interior of the cruiser. She tries to struggle.

"Let go of me!" she growls. "Let go of me!"

Suddenly, the two stormtroopers do what she tells them, and lets her go and backs away from her. Rey is confused, not understanding what just took place. Then she quickly acts, grabs a blaster from one of the stormtroopers and guns them both down. Then she hurries and runs down the corridor.

Kylo Ren is walking down a corridor when the captain of the ships approaches him.

"My lord" the captain says. "The prisoner. She has escaped."

Kylo says nothing. He breathes like a predator, paces back and forth. Then he activates his lightsaber, turns and cuts down the captain in a moment of uncontrolled rage!

A lone TIE Fighter leaves the First Order cruiser in a hurry, piloted by Rey. She flips switches and pushes buttons and then pulls on a small lever and the TIE Fighter jumps to lightspeed.

( _yes, in this AU, the First Order fighters have a hyperdrive_ )

Kylo Ren enters the bridge of the cruiser, fury burning within him. "Where is she?!"

Phasma turns around. "She stole a TIE Fighter and has jumped to hyperspace."

Kylo walks up to the viewports of the bridge, looks out, then turns to Phasma. "Calculate every possible destination along her last known trajectory! Now!"

* * *

The highest ranking officers of the Resistance have gathered in a briefing-room. Han and Finn have joined them.

Leia looks at them all. "The First Order has launched an all-out invasion of the Republic. And yes, the rumors are true… the Hosnian system has been destroyed. We have received a data-transmission from Admiral Ackbar. He asks of us to try and get a hold of as much information as possible on this ship." Leia pushes a couple of buttons and a holographic image of the Starkiller appears. "The Starkiller. What we know is that before it fires, its main weapon draws all energy during a forty-minute period as it charges up. During this time, the Starkiller is protected by a shield projected by a second ship in support. Ackbar needs to know how to destroy it."

"Take out the shield-ship" Han says. "Why complicate things?"

Leia turns to Han. "The Starkiller is twice the size of a First Order Star Destroyer. Nearly five miles long. Even without shields, it is a big ship that wont go down too easily."

Finn takes a step forward. "It is a big ship. But without that main cannon, what is it? A massive hunk of junk. Right?"

Poe nods. "Finn's right. If we can prevent the gun from firing, the ship is useless."

"So take out the shield-ship" Han says, "and then take out the gun. Simple."

Leia looks around. "Colonel Stammett. You're and engineer. What do we need to do to take out that gun?"

Colonel Stammett studies the hologram of the Starkiller. "It looks to me like it's basically a coil-gun. Each coil along the barrel gives the weapon more power. If so, I'm guessing that the emitter-nozzle uses a quantum-capacitor. The blast builds up until it goes critical, at which point it is released down the barrel where each coil increases its power exponentially."

"Critical?" Poe says. "The gun goes critical?"

Stammett nods. "Yeah, moments before they fire."

Poe is sensing he has a solution to the problem. "So if you destroy the emitter, seconds before they fire, the whole thing will go critical?"

Leia turns to a communications-officer. "Inform Admiral Ackbar at once. Tell him to take out the shield-ship and then launch a torpedo down the barrel of the Starkiller just as it is about to fire. They must time it so the emitter is destroyed moments before the main weapon is about to open fire."

The communications-officer, headset on his head, turns to Leia. "General, we just received another transmission… Republic intelligence has discovered the Starkillers next target. It's heading here. They're coming for us."

A somber mood settles over the gathering.

"So we blow it up" Poe says and brings some hope to the others.

Leia is concerned. "We wont have much time to act. Our ships do not have the firepower to take out those shields before the Starkiller fires its weapon."

"So we take it out from the inside" Han says. "I'll deal with the shield. You make sure to take out that gun."

Leia is not convinced. "Han, how?"

Han gives her a wink. "Hey, I'm a smuggler, remember." He then turns to Finn. "Can you find your way on that shield-ship?"

Finn nods. "Yeah. Get me onboard an I'll get you wherever you need to go."

"How long until the Starkiller gets here?" an officer wonders.

The communications-officer checks his screens. He is disheartened. "One hour."

Leia turns serious. "Begin the evacuation. Get our fighters ready." She then turns to Han. "Take that shield down."

Han smiles. "Hey, it's me."

Outside, the Resistance scramble to get their ships ready for the evacuation and the battle. BB-8 is sucked into Poe's E-wing. Poe offers Finn a slap on the shoulder as he runs on over to his fighter. Finn gives him one last look before hurrying over to the Falcon. Finn and Chewie carry a back-pack each as they board the Falcon. Han picks up his own back-pack and is about to get onboard when he hears Leia.

"No matter how much we fought, I always hated watching you leave."

Han offers her a smile. "That's what I did. So you'd miss me."

They both laugh.

"I did miss you" Leia admits.

"It wasn't all bad, was it?" Han then says. "Some of it was… good?"

Leia smiles warmly and nods. "Pretty good."

Han sighs. "Some things never change, do they."

"True" Leia says. "You still drive me crazy."

They embrace. A love that has been burning for thirty years burns as bright as it ever did.

Leia takes heart. "If you see our son again, bring him home."

* * *

The Falcon flies through space, the Ileenium star in the distance. Han, Chewie and Finn are in the cockpit and Han and Finn are wearing First Order uniforms.

"Alright, Chewie" Han says. "Ease down. This is where the fleet will show up."

The Falcon slows down to a full stop, floating in space.

"How long until they get here?" Han asks and Chewie growls a response. "Alright. We got a couple of minutes. Check your gear."

"What are you doing, Solo?" Finn asks. "We're sitting ducks out here."

"It's a bit of a gamble" Han says, Chewie growls in a way to say _You think?_ and then Han continues. "If the information we got from the Republic is correct, the shield-ship should exit hyperspace right above us. All we have to do is dock with it and they will never know what hit them."

"Above us?" Finn says, a bit unsure of the plan. "We still have to get past their shields, don't we?"

Han glances at Finn. "That's the plan, kid. Their shields will only activate once they've left hyperspace."

"The plan?" Finn says, and then he realizes what is going on. "The plan is to end up inside of their shields?!" Finn is close to walking out on the mission. "Do you realize how close we need to be to their ship for that to work?!"

"Pretty close" Han says and gets a comment from Chewie and Han looks at him a bit worriedly. "Yeah, that's close" he then says.

An alarm sounds in the cockpit.

"Get ready" Han says. "Here they come."

The Starkiller fleet exits hyperspace.

* * *

General Hux is standing on the bridge of the Starkiller, the Ileenium star in the distance. He turns to the captain of the Starkiller.

"Let's begin, shall we, captain. Target the star and power up the weapon. Let's rid the galaxy of these filthy renegades."

* * *

Han, Chewie and Finn look up at the massive ship that is hovering no more than the length of the Falcon above them.

"You're insane!" Finn growls. "Do you see how close they were to hitting us?!"

"Relax kid" Han says. "It worked didn't it? Come on, Chewie, get us up there. Find an airlock."

The Falcon flies up to the ships underbelly and attaches itself to the hull.

A hatch opens inside the First Order ship and Han and Finn, dressed as First Order officers, step inside and look around. Han gives a wave to Chewie who follows them, carrying a back-pack.

"Alright, kid" Han says to Finn. "We need to find the main conduit providing the shield-generator with power."

Finn nods. "Alright. Follow me."

* * *

A lone TIE Fighter exits hyperspace. Rey is flying it. She spots the First Order fleet in the distance.

"Why are you here?" she says, fearing the worst.

Then her communicator activates. "TIE Fighter Delta three-four-four. What are your orders? You should not be out here." Rey hesistates, afraid to answer. "TIE Fighter Delta three-four-four, respond."

She finds the button to activate the communicator. "I escaped an ambush" she lies, saying the first thing to come to mind. "All the others are dead."

"Copy that, Delta three-four-four. Shut down your engines, we'll pull you in. You're safe now, pilot."

The TIE Fighter rocks and begins to move towards the Starkiller. Rey does not know what to do, she has no escape. She picks up her stolen blaster and checks it so it is ready to fire. The TIE is brought in towards the Starkiller and enters a small hangar-bay where the TIE is settled down on the floor. Rey is in the cockpit and a small group of hangar-crew approaches the fighter.

"Oh no" she says.

The crew begin to look over the TIE, hooking up fuel-lines and other stuff. One of them sticks his end into the cockpit and finds it abandoned. He looks around the hangar and sees nothing strange. Rey sneaks out of the hangar-bay and sneaks down the corridors of the Starkiller.

* * *

Han, Finn and Chewie carefully make they way through the ship. Chewie hides whenever First Order officers and crew appear. At one point, Chewie hides behind a bulkhead and Han and Finn walk up to a viewport and pretend to discuss as two other officers walk past them. That's when Han spots something beyond the viewport.

"What is it?" Finn asks.

Han points and Finn looks. They see the Praetorian, the shield-ship, trailing the ship they are currently on.

"We're on the wrong ship" Han says.

Finn realizes where they are. "We're on the Starkiller."

"We got little more than thirty minutes to get over there" Han says.

"How?" Finn wonders, losing hope. "They wont let the Falcon fly over there."

Han is not about to give up. "We need a shuttle."

* * *

A First Order cruiser arrives not far from the Starkiller fleet and Kylo Rens shuttle leaves the cruiser and flies straight towards the Starkiller.

* * *

Han, Finn and Chewie walk quickly across a hangar-bay towards a shuttlecraft and get inside. Inside, Han indicates he has heard something from the cockpit and they sneak up to it. They find the cockpit occupied and draw their blasters; the First Order officer turns around with a stormtrooper-blaster and to everyones surprise, it is Rey in disguise! They are all equally surprised to be standing face to face again, and at this place of all places.

Han is the first one to put words to their situation. "Whatta hell are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Rey asks back.

"Are you alright?" Finn asks and walks up to Rey. "Did they hurt you?"

"No" Rey says, a smile on her face. "No, I'm fine."

"Terrific" Han cuts in. "Get out of the way, cos we're in a hurry" he says and he and Chewie sits down behind the controls of the shuttle.

"What's going on?" Rey asks

"We need to disable the other ship and its shield-generator" Finn explains, "so the Resistance can destroy this ship and its super-weapon."

Han activates the communicator. "Flight control. Request emergency take off from hangar-bay six." He then tries to come up with a good reason. "Medical emergency" he eventually says.

"Understood, shuttle Gamma eight-one" flight-control replies.

Han and Chewie operate the controls and the shuttle takes off and leaves the Starkiller.

* * *

Kylos shuttle closes in on the Starkiller. From its cockpit, Kylo spots a shuttle leaving the ship and heading for the Praetorian. Before his shuttle enters the Starkiller, he grabs the pilot by the shoulder.

"Follow that shuttle!"

Kylos shuttle makes a tight turn and heads after the other craft, flying along the length of the Starkillers hull.

* * *

Our heroes shuttle flies in towards the Praetorian and its massive shield-generator. Flies past the huge dish and enters a hangar-bay. Our heroes pour out and hurry across the hangar-bay. A unit of stormtroopers and officers enter the hangar-bay.

"You there!" the senior officer says. "Identity yourselves!"

Han shoots the officer and the shoot-out begins! They leave the hangar and hurry down the corridors chased by stormtroopers.

"In here!" Finn says as he stops and opens a hatch to the airducts.

They enter the airducts to escape the stormtroopers and after a while climb down an elevator-shaft. They all press themselves against the ladder as an elevator races past them.

Han is not pleased. "This is not how I thought this day would turn out."

Through the shaft, they then manage to enter the main power-conduit area.

"This is it" Finn says. "That's the main power-conduit."

Han nods. "Spread out. Place detonators everywhere that looks important."

They pick up detonators from Chewie's backpack.

* * *

Kylos shuttle lands on the Praetorian and as Kylo exits the shuttle, he finds the ship at red alert, with alarms sounding and lights flashing. He unhooks his lightsaber from his belt.

* * *

The Resistance E-wings are flying towards the Starkiller fleet in the distance.

Poe is checking his scanners. "The shield is still up. And the Starkiller is almost ready to fire."

At the Resistance-base, Leia and other officers are following the mission.

"Come on, Han" Leia says to herself. "Take that shield down."

* * *

On the Starkiller, Hux walks up to the captain.

"Twenty Resistance-fighters are coming towards us" the captain says. "They don't stand a chance."

"Deploy a fighter-screen" Hux says. "They know they don't stand a chance. Which means they have a plan of attack."

* * *

One hundred TIE Fighters leaves the Starkiller fleet and heads for the Resistance fighters.

Poe spots the incoming fighters. "Alright, this is it. Enemy fighters coming in. There's five of them for every one of us. We can do this. Trust me, people. We can do this!"

The E-wings and TIE Fighters mix it up in space.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So yeah, big changes from the actual movie. Obvious changes. But I think it works… right? Well, if you like it or think my ideas suck, let me know with a review._


	7. Chapter 7

A door leading to the power-conduit chamber opens, and stormtroopers pours inside. Following them is Kylo Ren and a couple of First Order officers. Chewie, Finn and Rey are careful to stay in cover as they move and place detonators. Han spots Kylo, ducks back into cover and appears conflicted about the whole situation.

* * *

The TIE Fighters and the E-wings duke it out in space. Two First Order cruisers close in and lends their firepower to the battle.

Various E-wing pilots sum up the dire situation in their cockpit-conversations.

"Don't give up!" Poe tells them. "Give 'em all you've got! We can do this!"

* * *

A resistance-officer walks up to Leia. "General, we've lost seven E-wings. There are still eighty TIE Fighters operational, plus the rest of the First Order fleet."

"What about the evacuation?" Leia asks.

C-3PO provides the answer. "Two thirds of all personnel have been evacuated, your highness. But we are hard pressed to fit everyone onboard the few ships we have left."

Leia utters a silent curse before she says, "Come on, Han. Blow that damn ship."

* * *

Chewie, Finn and Rey are hiding from stormtroopers searching the power-conduit chamber, placing an extra detonator out of sight from the First Order soldiers. Kylo Ren walks across a catwalk extending across the power-conduit, reaching a platform directly above an open hatch in the conduit itself, revealing the massive surges of energy within the conduit.

"JACEN!"

Kylo stops and turns. All stormtroopers do the same. They all see Han Solo slowly stepping out onto the same catwalk. The stormtroopers take aim. Chewie, Finn and Rey are all at a loss as to what Han is doing.

"Han Solo" Kylo says as Han walks closer to him. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time.

"Take of that mask" Han says as he steps onto the platform. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo asks.

"The face of my son."

A moment of silence. Then, for the first time in the story, Kylo removes the mask and helmet and drops it to the flooring of the platform.

"Your son is gone" Kylo says. "He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

Han shakes his head, not giving up on his boy. "That's what Creel wants you to believe. So he can control you."

"You're wrong" Kylo says. "The Supreme Leader is wise. The Knights of Ren have shown me more truth than you or uncle Luke ever did or ever could!"

"Creel is using you for your powers" Han counters. "When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. He knows you can destroy him. So he will make sure to destroy you first. You know I'm right."

Kylo considers it for a moment. "It's too late" he then says.

"No, it's not" Han says and steps up to his son. "Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you."

Kylo is struggling, an internal battle that is shifting back and forth. He looks up at Han with tears in his eyes.

"I'm being torn apart" he says. "I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

"Let me help you" Han says, trying to redeem his son, stepping up to him and placing a hand on Kylos shoulder.

Finn and Rey can't believe what is happening. Chewie grips gun tighter. The stormtroopers take more careful aim.

"Thank you" Kylo says.

The red lightsaber ignites, impaling Han through the chest and piercing his back. Han, in chock, looks his son in the eyes, unable to grasp what has happened.

Rey screams. "NO!"

Kylo pulls the weapon free and Han falls off the platform, into the open hatch in the conduit, his body disintegrated as it hits the flow of energy within the conduit.

* * *

Leia senses Hans death and knows what has happened. She sits down, overcome by the knowledge.

* * *

Chewie lets out a terrifying roar and fires his crossbow, hitting Kylo in the gut and Kylo falls over, barely holding on to the platform. Finn and Rey open fire on the stormtroopers who return fire. Chewie charges the stormtroopers and throws them left and right, he is going berserk!

Finn calls out to the Wookie. "Chewie! Come on! We gotto go! Chewie, we gotto go!"

Chewie, still filled with rage, calms and stops the rampage. He locks eyes with the wounded Kylo and then turns to run after Finn and Rey. Kylo quickly crawls back on his feet and pulls his helmet to him.

As Chewie, Finn and Rey exit the power-conduit chamber, Chewie retrieves a detonator and pushes the button. All of their explosives detonate across the chamber.

* * *

Flying his E-wing, Poe notices something on his instruments. "The shield! It's down! All fighters, take out that cannon!"

The last remaining eight E-wings makes a run for it towards the Starkiller.

* * *

The captain of the Starkiller turn to Hux on the bridge of the massive warship. "General! The shield is down! We are unprotected and the Resistance is coming straight at us!"

Hux is furious. "I want all ships to engage those fighters! Now!"

* * *

An E-wing aligns itself with the super-weapon. "This is Rogue Six, target locked!" Two torpedoes are launched. "It's away!"

As Rogue Six veers off, chased by three TIE Fighters, the torpedoes race towards the mouth of the great cannon, and as they enter, they are shatter.

* * *

Leia, standing by the strategy-table, turns to her officers. "What happened?"

Colonel Stammets turns to Leia. "The electro-magnetic field of the cannons coils must have destabilized the torpedoes."

C-3PO is as optimistic as expected. "Oh my! We're doomed!"

Leia hangs her head, then looks up. "All fighters, retreat. We can't take out the cannon. Save yourselves. That's an order."

* * *

A First Order shuttle flies in beneath the Starkiller and attaches itself to the hull not far from the Falcon. Finn, Rey and Chewie make no excuses inside of the Starkiller as they blast their way through the ships corridors and climb back into the Falcon.

* * *

Poe takes one last look at the Starkiller. "To hell with this" he says, turns around and goes full throttle. "BB-8, shut down the cannons and redirect all power you got to engines. I need all the speed you can give me, alright? Maximum thrust."

The lone E-wing zigzags, spins and barrel-rolls its way through the First Order fleet and its fighter-support.

Rogue Six looks over his shoulder through the cockpit. "Dameron, whatta hell are you doing?!"

Poe focuses on his flying as he responds. "I'm not giving up without a fight!"

* * *

On the bridge of the Starkiller, the captain addresses Hux.

"General, the weapon will be ready to fire within thirty seconds."

"Finally" Hux says and smiles with overconfidence. "You may fire when ready."

* * *

Poe flies up in front of the Starkiller and goes at full speed into the cannon itself, the electro-magnetic field sending static-lightning dancing around his shields.

"Get ready with the hyperdrive!" Poe tells BB-8 who replies with a series of worried beeps.

The E-wing closes in at reckless speed the end of the cannon, Poe launches the torpedoes, pulls his controls hard and forces the E-wing to turn 180 on a dime.

"Now, BB-8! Punch it!"

BB-8 makes a quick noise and then the E-wing shoots off at lightspeed! At the same time, the torpedoes hit the emitter-nozzle and obliterates it!

* * *

The Falcon detaches from the Starkiller and flies off at full speed. Behind the Falcon, the Starkiller explodes and the Falcon dodges flying debris from the destroyed Starkiller.

"They did it!" Finn says excited. "I can't believe it! They did it!"

Rey is not as happy though when she gives Chewie a glance. The Wookie is obviously devastated by the death of Han.

* * *

In the Resistance-base, everyone is cheering. Leia is as serious as ever.

"Their fleet is turning around. They're coming for us" Leia says and gains everyone's attention. "We're not out of this yet. We need to step up the evacuation."

"Your highness" C-3PO says. "I'm afraid we do not have enough ships to complete the evacuation. I calculate that at least fifty people will have to be left behind."

Leia understand the grave situation they are in. "I'll stay" she says. "Get as many as you can onboard my ship."

As the last Resistance-ship leaves, Leia, C-3PO and thirty others watch as it takes off and heads for the skies. Leia is walking across the base, looking at now abandoned equipment and vehicles. She stops and looks to the sky as TIE Fighters fly in overhead.

* * *

Six larger First Order troop-transports lands and unloads a full company each of stormtroopers. Leading them all is Captain Phasma.

"Secure the base" Phasma says and the stormtroopers move out to take control of the base.

* * *

Leia and the others are preparing for a last stand inside the base, building a makeshift fortification and holding their blasters ready.

C-3PO turns to Leia. "Your highness, I just wanted to say what an immense honor it has been to have served you."

"Don't worry, 3PO" Leia says, blaster in hand. "It will be alright."

"General Organa" a voice is heard over a communicator. "General Organa, are you there?"

Leia picks up the communicator. "This is general Organa. Who is this?"

* * *

The Falcon flies in low over the planet. Onboard, Finn is speaking over the communicator.

"General! This is Finn! We're coming in with the Falcon. We're touching down a mile south of your base. Get everyone out, now, while you still have a chance. We'll get you out of here."

* * *

The remaining Resistance-fighters get renewed hope.

"We'll be there!" Leia says and then turns to the others. "Come on, what are you waiting for!"

They all pick up their gear and hurry.

* * *

The Falcon comes in for a landing in the forest and Finn and Rey exits. They run up a hill and see the base-area. They can see a fire-fight going on halfway between the base and the Falcon.

"Oh no" Finn says. "The First Order has caught up to them."

"We have to help them!" Rey says and the two of them hurry off.

* * *

The Resistance is conducting a fighting-retreat. Phasma leads the stormtroopers chasing the Resistance; Phasma takes aim and fires her gun two times and kills two resistance-fighters. Leia in turn picks up a grenade from a fallen soldier and throws it at the stormtroopers, killing several of them.

* * *

Rey and Finn hurry through the terrain to reach the struggling Resistance-fighters. But Rey stops suddenly.

"Rey? What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"We're not alone" she tells him.

Then Rey is flung through the air and hits a large rock-formation and gets knocked unconscious. Finn doesn't know what to make of it. He turns and finds himself facing Kylo Ren, standing only thirty feet away. Finn takes aim with his blaster, but Kylo pulls the weapon from Finn and its flies off and disappears in the difficult terrain. Kylo walks towards Finn and activates his lightsaber. Finn retrieves Lukes old lightsaber and ignites it and prepares himself for a fight. Kylo stops and looks at Finns weapon with a great deal of surprise.

"That belongs to me!" Kylo then says.

"Come get it!" Finn growls.

At this point, Rey is waking up and she looks over just as Kylo steps up to Finn and begins a series of attacks. Finn struggles to keep up. Kylo is toying with him and after a short, one-sided fight, Kylo cuts open Finns back. Kylo gives Finn a brief glance, before he bends over to pick up Lukes lightsaber. As he is about to grab it, it flies off and Kylo looks up; Lukes lightsaber is held by Rey! She takes her eyes away from the weapon and focus on Kylo and ignites the lightsaber. Kylo ignites his own, but his free hand moves to the wound in his gut from Chewies crossbow; blood dripping onto the ground. Rey sees this and sees her chance and charges in! Kylo parries her attacks with relative ease.

"You have much to learn" Kylo says.

"Monster!" Rey growls and attacks.

Kylo is on the defensive but is in no danger.

"You're a good fighter" Kylo says. "I'm sure your skills were impressive on Jakku. Sadly, you are only a shadow of what you could have been."

Kylo goes on the offensive, Rey struggles to keep up and is forced to distance herself to him. Kylo walks after her, confidently despite his severe wound, while Rey is doing her best not to succumb to fear.

"Good" Kylo says. "Your anger makes you strong. Rely on it. It will keep you alive. Soon, the anger will turn to hatred. And that's when you will experience real power. I can teach you. I can show you the ways of the Force."

The fight continues, with Kylo having the upper hand. They end up with blades locked, lightsabers burning only inches from their faces. Kylos crossguard stabs Reys shoulder and she falls over from the pain.

"I can help you unleash it!" Kylo tells her. "I will help you listen to it. Help you to trust it. Teach you to make the Force obey your commands and let you trust it to control your actions."

Rey sighs. Closes her eyes and connects in a way she could never have dreamed of with the mystical energies of the universe. As she opens her eyes, she is filled with renewed confidence. Rey attacks! Powerful attacks that drains Kylo of his strength with each parry. Rey strikes Kylos blade to the side and then lands a blow straight across Kylos face. Kylo falls, his face badly injured, one eye damaged. Rey moves up to finish Kylo.

"Do it!" Kylo challenges her. "Do it! Trust your hatred and do it!"

Rey pauses, looks up and sees the Resistance coming running, firing their weapons at the following stormtroopers. Rey leaves Kylo and runs over to the Resistance and joins them.

"This way!" Rey tells them and Leia and the others follow her. As they come across Finn, Rey pleads to the others. "Help me!" She gets help to carry the wounded Finn.

They reach the Falcon and everyone run onboard and the Falcon takes off and heads for the skies.

Phasma and a very wounded Kylo Ren, wounded by Chewie and a great scar across his face that has destroyed an eye, is standing on a ridge and watches the Falcon leave the planet.

* * *

Onboard the Falcon, the survivors are relieved to be alive. Rey is tending the wounded and unconscious Finn.

C-3PO sums it up with, "Thank the maker."

Leia and Chewie find each other and embrace in an emotional hug. Chewie growls.

"I know" Leia says. "I miss him too."

* * *

A large Republic fleet flies through space. Onboard, a large meeting is held and Republic officers and Resistance officers are present, including Ackbar, Leia, Poe, Rey and Chewie.

Ackbar addresses everyone present. "The First Order has launched an aggressive attack along the border and have invaded three dozen systems. The destruction of the Starkiller is a great victory, but it will not stop Supreme Leader Creels armies."

Leia is next to speak. "We can only keep them at bay for so long. What we need to do is to strike at the Knights of Ren, and their leader."

Poe is not convinced. "How can we challenge Creel?"

Rey knows. "We must find Luke Skywalker. I will go. I will find him."

Leia looks at Rey and nods with a proud smile.

The Falcon leaves the fleet, Chewie and Rey in the cockpit.

* * *

 _The movie ends with Rey finding Luke, like the actual movie. The only difference is, that I would have placed R2D2 with Luke on the island._

 **THE END**

 _So, in this version, Phasma is more involved in chasing our heroes, commanding troops and kicking Finns ass at Maz's castle. Speaking of Maz, I actually forgot to include her in the last parts after she left her castle with the Resistance… hmmm. Oh well! Starkiller is a ship obviously, which I think works better. Kylo isn't Ben Solo but Jacen Solo, that just makes more sense to me._

 _On the subject of Kylo. In Reys Force Vision, it appears as if Kylo saves Rey from being killed by a Knight of Ren. So, in this version, the Rey-theory is that Rey is a student at Skywalkers Temple, but Kylo rescues her from certain death and leaves her on Jakku so that Snoke/Creel will not find her. Rey is, in this version, Luke's daughter and Kylos niece. And of course, Kylo suspects that Rey is this girl, with the awakening and all. I mean, what is the point of the awakening if it has no relevance to the plot?_

 _So, yeah… that's basically it._


End file.
